A Sadie and Anput Conspiracy
by blazikenXlucario
Summary: ...The REAL God of Death has finally returned to his throne, a very good friend and loved one sacrificed, the truth is revealed of Anubis, and most of all...a dangerous war has erupted between the Gods because of it...will the Brooklyn house be able to take it? Rated T for swearing and bloody and gory scenes may come up. ANPU/ANPUT
1. A Secret Family?

**Hello you guys! This story is pretty much different from the other Sanubis ones but I'm afraid I might not be updating as fast because I'm also working on other stories as well so don't get your hopes up, just warning you. This is taken place after defeating Apophis but without the whole Anubis merging with Walt thing. This is rated T for some language and probably some other stuff. Enjoy and R&R! Kairi =^.^=**

**Anubis's POV**

"Today is the day." I said to myself as I finished tying the bow on top of the black colored box for Sadie. "I hope she likes it." I picked the present up and headed for the Judgment room where both Osiris and the scales are, where the Kanes shall be entering soon to see their father.

Upon entering the room, the Kanes were already there and were about to head for a portal Osiris made. I acted fast and started running towards them.

"Miss Kane wait!" I yelled.

Sadie turned around right before she entered the portal and gave me her famous playful, gorgeous smile.

"Well if it isn't Deathboy coming back for more, you must seem desperate to sneak another kiss to me." She said with her sharp tongue of hers.

"What?!" Osiris exclaimed.

"Nothing." Sadie said, her tone changing from harsh to pure playfulness.

"Well, Miss Kane," I said, handing her the present," I wanted to give you this...since it is your birthday today."

"Really, how did you know it was my birthday today?" She said, starting to unwrap her present.

"Well, uh...I remembered." I stuttered, my face getting hotter.

"Since when does the God of Death remember a mortal's birthday?" She smirked, having some trouble untying the bow on her present.

"With all due respect Miss Kane, you sure aren't any ordinary mortal and you are related to the Gods anyways." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, why don't you use your knowledge and help me untie the knot you call a bow?" She said as she gave me a playful smirk and glare.

"As you wish my Lady." I easily untied the 'knot' that was once my perfect bow and gave the present back to Sadie.

"Thanks Deathboy." She quickly unwrapped the box and pulled out a Black pearled necklace with my Seal as the charm in the middle.

"Wow, smart and fashionable, you know your stuff." Sadie complimented.

"May I?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the necklace from her and turned around, I pulled the necklace over her and clipped it on her.

"That necklace allows me to be with you anywhere, anytime." I said as she turned back around to face me.

"Really, but why would you want to be with me anyways?" Sadie asked.

"Because, you promised me that you would show me some 'Courtship' Relations, didn't you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"I guess but-"

"DADDY!" A mysterious voice said.

I turned around only to find a kid a little younger than Sadie tackle me to the ground.

"Your Anubis aren't you, the God of Death?" She asked.

Oh no, I can't let Sadie know that I already have a family, she won't handle it. My wife mysteriously disappeared and was never seen again so I thought she- how do mortals say it- ditch me. It has been years since I have seen her so I gave up on the idea that she would ever return and so has Kebechet. I let my mother care for her so that was why she wasn't with my father for many years. But I didn't she would be _here _and _now_. So I tried acting like I don't know her and I'll it to her later (I know I'm the best dad in the world).

"Yes my name is Anubis, however little girl, I'm not your daddy. I apologize." I said, clearly confused and shocked at the same time.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm your daughter, Kebechet!"

"What?!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Uh...uh I don't know what this little girl is talking about." I stuttered.

"But I thought you loved me daddy! I mean you and I both work together embalming, I clean the body and start mummifying it. Don't you remember?" She wailed, my chest getting wetter every minute.

"You mean, you have a wife Anubis?" Sadie said unbelievably, tears starting to well up in her eyes as well.

Before I could say anything Kebechet said," Yes he does, she's my mommy and my daddy loves her!"

Well that did it, Sadie covered her face with her hands and started to cry as she ran into the portal and disappeared along with it.

"Sadie." I mumbled, embracing Kebechet in my arms. "I'm sorry Kebechet, I didn't mean to act like...I never knew you. Daddy was just...Daddy didn't know what he was doing."

**That concludes the first chapter, like it? Dislike it? Either way there's going to be more and a complete and utter shocker coming soon in the future chapters. R&R Please! **

**Facts: Anubis had a wife named Anput, who was female aspect of him and had a daughter named Kebechet who helped Embalm the dead with her father. **

**Also, Kebechet's animal aspect is a snake...just like Apophis for some reason O.O**

**Question: If you were a godling of any god: Egyptian, Roman, Mayan, Babylonian, anything, which god would it be? **

**Obvious for me, it would either be Anubis or Kebechet. **


	2. Emotional Distress

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated yet, with the start of school I've been more tired than usual but my brain is starting to work again so expect bigger and more detailed chapters! Once again, the update won't be as fast because I am working on other stories as we speak, but give me more reviews and the updates will be MUCH faster! Kairi =^.^=**

**Sadie's POV**

"That Fucking Bitch!" I screamed into my giant, fluffy pillow. "How dare he kiss me on the lips when he already has a fucking wife and kid?!"

Ever since the discovery of Anubis's 'so called family', I have throwing tantrums and refused to join and teach the ankle biters. The thought Anubis falling in love and deciding to marry his wife, and not to mention having some 'fun' in the bed that the result would usually end up having a kid breaks my heart. I will never understand him and why he decided to cheat on me like this!

I started to cry to myself as I kept thinking the horrible thoughts, making my cries more hysterical and loud enough to hear all about the house. My emotions are uncontrollable at this state now, I know the awesome, sharp-tongued Sadie having a mental breakdown over a relationship that was never meant to be anyways is the unthinkable, and you can thank "Mr. Anubis's Guard Dog" for that (no I am not talking about the lovable, cute Ammit that eats hearts)!

My body was shaking now, the stress of everything is starting to affect not just my emotions but my muscles as well. I could feel my legs cramp up as I pull both my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them for me to be in a pathetic position of only a frail, insane woman would be seen doing.

Tears continued down my cheeks as I can feel a stinging sensation that is often caused be the over exposure to the salty tears, and my throat getting tighter as I tried to breathe in and out, often leading to hiccups or a quick gasp of air.

But I was interrupted from my thoughts and despair when I heard a silent knock at the door. I thought it would be Anubis because of the whole 'gift' he gave me, but only to find Walt with a very worried expression on his face.

"Sadie, are you alright?" He said softly, walking up to my bed and sitting right on the edge.

"Yes," I sniffed, rubbing the tears off my cheeks," I'm just feeling a little bit of pain right now, you know a girl's body changes a lot during puberty." I don't like to lie to Walt, but telling about Anubis won't make neither him nor I happy anyways, telling him that I loved someone else where he obviously is in love with me will just break his heart, like Anubis did to me.

"I know that isn't it, don't go trying to be all sneaky-like, Sadie." He whispered softly, putting his hand over mine in a caring way.

"Walt, I'm just not feeling well and I feel sick right now...I...I just want to be alone right now." I said quietly. I wasn't lying, honestly I felt nauseous and a bit dizzy from everything I've been through.

"Well, that's because you haven't eaten a lot today and I think it's best if you come downstairs with me and the rest of our friends."

"Walt, I understand that you're worried about me, but right now I just want to get some rest and eat later."

Walt stayed silent, probably deciding whether or not to allow my proposition, but soon he gave in and gave me a simple nod. He removed his hand from mine and slowly got up from the edge of my bed and started for the door. All the while, I was thinking on how Anubis is already happy with someone else and should stay with his family...you know...move on. And right now, a man who dearly loves me and cares for me the most right now (other than my over protective brother) is walking out the door. And right now...I think it's best if I move on to.

"Wait!" I called out.

"Hm?" Walt turned around.

I got up from my bed and walked towards Walt until I was a foot away from him, "Walt...maybe if I feel well tomorrow...will you go on a date with me?" I asked hesitantly, not making any eye contact.

Walt stared at me for a minute and then gave a big smile from ear to ear," That would be lovely Sadie, I can't wait."

* * *

**Anubis's POV**

I carried my sleeping Kebechet back into my room and settled her on my bed that had covers of silk that was colored black and an outline of gold giving a royal and beautiful combination both fitting to my style and comfort. I placed the covers over her body all the way up to her chest and softly tucked her in, making sure to not wake her from her 'beauty sleep'. But I wouldn't think she needed to be any more beautiful or cuter than she is now, she's only 2,012 years old but acts and looks like an 8 year old. She has black, silk-like hair that reaches down to her lower back, her jackal ears that appear above the top of her hair that gives an impression a frisky yet childish nature and fangs that gives a hint of danger, and her eyes that are a radiate blue that sparkles with adventure and playfulness every time she looks and smiles at me...just like Sadie.

I cupped my face into my hands as I sat on the edge of my bed, I can't understand how Sadie must be going through right now. Honestly, yes I did marry someone that I thought was the most beautiful being in the world and made my heart (even I don't exactly have one) flutter every time I was with her but...I don't know how or why but...she suddenly disappeared without a trace. She left nothing behind and none of the other Gods and Goddesses know what happened to her either. But I know she was gone, as in she..._died_. I don't know how it's possible for a God or Goddess to die, but how I know for sure is that (since I'm God of the Dead) I don't feel her spirit or presence anywhere, and yet I feel the same love for Sadie as I was with Anput though. Are they somehow connected?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft yet annoying knock on the door. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it to find Thoth in his True form, holding a scroll and feathered pen.

"Anubis, it's time to start the 'Weighing of the Hearts' ceremony, get ready." He commanded in a soft voice, noticing my daughter sleeping soundly upon my bed.

"Alright, I'll be out soon." I whispered and softly closed the door shut.

I turned around and headed towards my ceremonial kilt, all the while thinking in my head that I hope Sadie didn't commit suicide...not wanting to weigh the heart that I so deeply loved. But then again, it's _Sadie _we're talking about. But still, a man(or should I say God) can get concerned for their lover if they did anything unthinkable.

I turned into my true form, and swiftly and quietly pulled the kilt to my waist. Now ready to perform my duties, I gave a small kiss on my daughter's temple and left the room before Kebechet could stir from her slumber.

**Here you guys go! Oh and if you're curious, when I say True Form I mean their animal head and human body like you see in hieroglyphs in tombs, temples,etc. Please R&R and hopefully I will be getting back to you guys soon!**

**Facts: Anubis in some texts explain having a twin brother that looks similar to him, except having a white fur instead of Black. His name is Wepwawet and he is the God of Hunting and War...thus leading to death and associating with Anubis. However in some texts, it is explained that Wepwawet is Anubis's brother, others say Wepwawet is Anubis's son. Either way, Scholars, Ancient Egyptian people, and even Priests sometimes get the two mixed up based on the drawings (after all, a white Jackal will be kind of hard to see in hieroglyphs), in any case they used black ink on both gods drawings, thus getting the two mixed up.**

**If anyone gets the question right first, I will credit you on the next chapter.**

**Question: In the movie "The Mummy", after the 'death' of Imhotep, what book did Jonathan drop into the black liquid as the group escapes the tomb in the Valley?**

**Bonus Question: In addition to the first question, which statue was found at the base of it? **

**Kairi out! =^.^=**


	3. A Shattered Heart

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the update, busy, busy, busy! I'll try to make the updates faster but since I'm in 10th grade and have all these advanced classes...well you know why, you're all smart. :D Also prior to the questions, no one got it right unfortunately but most were close! The answer was the Book of the Living that was used to turn Imhotep mortal and it was accidently placed at the base of Horus instead of Anubis.**

**But anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter and review! =^.^=**

**Anubis's POV**

I carried my still slumbering Kebechet towards my mother's quarters so she can be in her room and rest properly without being woken up from any late duties in the middle of the night. I carefully and stealthily walked into her room, filled with toys and a game board of Senet right in the middle. I set her on top of her bed and once again pulled the covers up to her chest and tucked her in tight. Before leaving, I gave a quick kiss on her temple and quietly walked out of her room and slowly shut the door behind me.

Now that she was safe and sound, all I have to worry about right now is Sadie. I was glad that she wasn't there and I didn't have to perform the ceremony on her, but the person that I had to perform the ceremony to didn't necessarily have a ice death. A little boy about the age of 4 was sadly hit by a truck that was out of control...he passed of course, but still he only 4 years of living.

But enough about that, I need to go to Sadie and work everything out. But before I could leave my mother's household, my _dear _father walked in.

"Oh, hello _son_." He greeted distastefully.

"Hello _father_." I returned the anger, a small growl forming deep in my throat.

"Where's Kebechet?" He asked.

"Why do you need her?" I growled.

"Because to me she is the daughter that I was _supposed_ to have instead of you and I want to spend quality time with her." He said, his claw-like his hands forming over his 'so-called' heart and giving me a smirk.

"There is no way you're going near her without Nephthys nearby. If it's anyone that can handle you without killing you it's mom!" I yelled, bearing my teeth as I continued to growl.

"Fine, I'll leave and come back later. After all she's worth it instead picking a fight with a piece of shit like _you_." He sneered and gave a small, devilish chuckle.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly appeared.

Out of the blue, a Goddess wearing a beautiful blue dress with white silk draped over her arms appeared right behind Set.

"Nothing, just make sure you keep your dog on your leash when he's near my daughter." I said, my growl fading through every word.

Then I started to run out the door towards my room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mother yelled.

"I need to talk to someone!" I answered back as I kept running towards my quarters.

"Yes! Run you little shit!" Set yelled.

Low growl forming back deep in my throat again when he insulted me twice, but quickly ignored it as I headed inside my house.

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

I still haven't recovered from the whole shock yesterday, but I feel much better than before and aren't experiencing any cramps of any kind. I woke up early than usual, I stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the date with Walt as light started to shine through my curtains. I might as well get up though. It's been a while since I ate a decent meal and showered properly instead sitting on the ground letting the water shower down onto you.

I grunted as I sat up and stretched my arms out and my legs, and slowly got up from my bed and headed downstairs. No one was around so I guess everyone's still sleeping...or so I thought. As I entered the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge and this is what it said:

_Dear Sadie,_

_Me, Zia, Jaz, and everyone else left early to go somewhere special for the day. We'll be back by 10:00 tonight. I also hope you feel better and so does everyone else as well and hope to get some rest._

_Sincerely,_

_Carter _

_P.S. I left Walt here to help take care of you when you need anything._

_P.P.S DON'T STEAL MY MONEY!_

Carter, I chuckled to myself, naive as always. I opened the fridge door and got out some strawberry cream cheese and shut the door behind me. I grabbed some English muffins and spread the cream cheese on top of it. I ate it at the table, all alone...only me and my thoughts.

I started to wonder how Anubis is doing when Walt walked in, "You're up earlier than usual."

"Yeah, couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to get ready anyways." I answered back, taking a bite of my muffin.

"Sounds reasonable. Are you feeling any better...you know...about the whole date thing?" He answered a bit shyly.

"...Yeah." I finally said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Why don't we just hang out at the ice cream parlor and take a nice walk around? Instead of using magic to go somewhere too complex."

"That sounds nice, why don't we leave at 1:00?"

"Cool. Deal."

* * *

**Anubis's POV**

I rehearsed the lines over and over again, making sure that everything goes out okay, I need to make sure that I don't make anything worse. I paced back and forth with my hand on my hand, across my room.

"Sadie, I'm sorry that I kept this awful secret about having loving someone else, but will you forgive? UGGHHHHH! That's not going to work."

I continued pacing back and forth until I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see a Thoth in his mortal clothing.

"I see you're having a little bit of issue with your love life? Well, I'm here to give you some advice." He said, fixing his glasses.

"I don't think I need it." I answered, closing the door.

Unfortunately, Thoth blocked it with his foot.

"Listen to me right now, this information can help your relationship with Sadie and everything will go well." He entered before I could try close the door, ramming his foot in between to shut him up.

"Fine, go ahead. Just make it quick it's already 1:00 and I need to go see Sadie."

"...That's the thing. I think it's best if you let Sadie move on right now."

"What?!" I questioned hysterically.

"Right now, her heart is broken and so is yours. But if you let Sadie move on right now it'll fix it right up."

"What about me!"

"When Sadie dies, she'll have you and-"

"And we'll be together forever." I interrupted.

"Well, first she has to be turned into a Goddess and you have to deal with her father and Osiris and your guardian and your mother and your father and so on so forth. It won't be easy but yes you'll be together forever."

"I have to tell her this! I'll do it later...when the time is right."

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

"Walt, I had fun with you today." I said as me and Walt held hands and walked towards a hill the over looked the sunset.

"Me too Sadie, I hope we can do this again sometime." Walt said as we both sat down at the top.

We gazed into the sunset as it slowly started to cross the horizon, giving a beautiful orange color along with purple outlined clouds. The view was magnificent and was certainly awe striking.

"Sadie," Walt turned and looked at me," I'm sure you already know this... but I love you... a lot and I know that I'm rushing a bit but, will you be my girlfriend?"

I hesitated and continued to look at the sun as it finally disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**Anubis's POV**

I teleported and found myself in Sadie's room, thanking myself that the amulet worked, but I didn't see Sadie anywhere, then I saw the beloved amulet I gave her...in her trash can. I felt my heart break a bit upon seeing it there, but then again I'm not surprised she would be acting this way.

I grabbed the amulet from the trash can and put it over my neck, so I can go anywhere easily instead of always being in graveyards.

I walked out of her room and down the stairs, looking for her everywhere. She wasn't anywhere in the house, nor was anyone else either. Then I thought that maybe they took her out for 'ice cream' at her favorite ice cream parlor.

So I started to run and head for the parlor, dodging pedestrians nearby and any nearby obstacles.

When I got there I saw something that stopped me from my tracks, Sadie walked out of the parlor with Walt...and they were holding hands! I felt another piece of my heart get torn, but quickly thought to myself, _Walt is just trying to cheer Sadie up, that's all, nothing big is going on._

I decided to follow them, keeping my eye on Sadie to make sure she's alright. Finally I followed her and Walt up to a hill that over looked the sunset. I hid behind a bush, close enough to hear their conversation.

"Sadie," Walt began," I'm sure you already know this...but I love you...a lot."

Those words continued to make cracks in my heart, _Sadie, please don't say what I think you're going to say. I love you and you know this, please don't say it._

"And I know I'm rushing a bit but, will you be my girlfriend?"

I held my breath (if I can breathe) and waited for her answer, she continued to stare off into now finished sunset, but I know she was thinking it over.

Finally, she turned her head and stared at Walt," Yes, I will."

"Sadie...no..." I whispered, a single tear rolling down my right cheek.

"Sadie...I...I..."

Before Walt could finish his sentence, he lunged and gave Sadie a deepening kiss, tongues touching...shattering my heart while I watched.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was rushed or something like that...**

**Fact: Senet is a board game that the Egyptians developed in the B.C. time...it's as if chess and checkers had a baby. :D**

**Question: In the Movie Immoral (not the new one the 2004 one) what God was seeking for a host?**


	4. A Frightening Power Released

**Hello! Sorry for the updates, I've been trying to do it at least once a week or when I have less homework, but I'm afraid this will either be the last or the second to last chapter I'll write for a little while because I'm going to a family reunion in a week, meaning i have to do a lot more homework and packing for the trip but I'll still keep writing the story so don't worry. Please Review!**

**Oh and three things 1) The last question about the movie "The Mummy", the answer to it is actually both books and the Anubis statue and Horus statue because in the first movie Jonathan drops the Book of the Dead, BUT in the second movie the antagonists uncovered BOTH books along with Imhotep so the Guest and Owlcitygal got it right. You win a virtual cookie! (::) (Sorry about the mix up, thank you for clarifying guest!)**

**2) The person who won the question about the movie "Immortal" was Random Reader 17! You win a virtual face of a cat! =^w^= (Meow!)**

**3) On the last chapter, I purposely knew that Set would be OC because I was trying to add a little humorin the mix, but I guess it was an EPIC FAIL! Oh well. **

**Review and Enjoy! =^.^=**

**Anubis's POV**

"How dare you!" I growled in disgust.

Walt and Sadie jumped up from the surprise, a look of pure shock and fear upon their face.

"A..Anubis, what're you doing here?" Walt stuttered nervously.

"How dare you kiss the person I love most dear!" I yelled as black mist started to form around me, giving me the impression of what I am clearly.

"But...I...I...you love someone else." Walt clarified as both he and Sadie backed up, away from me. Sadie was speechless at the moment, not knowing what to say or do at the time.

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

Every step Anubis took as he crept closer to us, the black mist that surrounded him grew thicker and thicker until I couldn't see his body any more. The mist grew large until it was ten feet tall, then I heard a low, deepening growl from the mist...whispering to me,

"Get out of here now, I don't want you to see me like this."

I was confused and terrified at the same time, I didn't know what he meant exactly and I didn't want to find out, but even though I wanted to get away I couldn't move my body any more. The stress and fear is now affecting my body, even though I have a very strong will, I can't say the same for my body.

I continued to stare at the black mist that inched closer towards me and Walt, but instead of moving back I was transfixed on my spot, my body shaking and trembling as I waited for something bad to happen.

"Sadie!" I heard a voice call to me, it was Walt. "You have to get out of here. NOW!"

I ignored him as I continued to stare at the monstrous mist as it was only a few inches away from me. Now...barely able to get my focus right on my body, I tried to move back but instead I stumbled and fell on my rear end.

I glanced back up at the mist as it started to disappear now, showing me something I didn't want to see. Now if I was terrified before, it was nothing compared to the sight that I have seen now. Anubis was now ten feet tall, his skin pure black as the night with a head of a Jackal. His eyes were no longer the chocolate, brown eyes I always melted from, now it was a dark green color, and his hands and feet were more like claws. His body was made for the brawn type he is, big and muscular. The boy with pale skin and naive traits were gone, only the beast remained.

"Sadie," he whispered with a look of sadness and dread plastered on his face," look away."

But I couldn't, I just...couldn't. That was when everything got hazy and blurry, my body felt numb. I can hear whispers and distant screaming...I started to feel cold and extremely tired, my arms gave in and I collapsed on my back, putting in all my will power just to keep my eyes open. But it was to no avail, I saw a flash of black and the sound of someone crying in pain before until I was no more.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter and cliff hanger, but I will make sure post another chapter this week! REVIEW!**

**Fact: It is believed in Egyptian Mythology that if you hear or see a God or Goddess in their true form, you go insane...or you die...either one.**

**I have not been fair with some of you about the questions so I will make this one opinionated. **

**Question: Which series of Books do you think is the Best or you like the best?**

**For me it would be the HUNGER GAMES!**


	5. Kidnapped by a God

**Hello once again my peeps! I hope you guys liked my last chapter! I read everyone's review and I thought your book selections were awesome! :D When I get the chance, I'll probably loot at one of the books of the series you guys picked and check out the awesomeness inside!**

**For now let's get on with the story...*Derp* =^.^= (that came out of nowhere)**

**Sadie's POV**

Darkness. That's all I see. No ground, no sky, no air...nothing. It felt like I was floating in midair...am I dreaming, is this a Ba Dream, or is this reality? I couldn't tell the difference, I can't move my body, nor think right. It felt like I never had life before, I couldn't remember my family or friends...or even if I had one. What is family and friends anyways? What is my name? All these questions filled my mind, but no answers surfaced.

But then, there was a light. It grew bigger until it was about the size of me, whatever that size would be. Then I felt myself slowly transfer into an upright position by an invisible force, letting me face the light that was now shaped like an oval.

I stared off into the portal and an image of something appeared as it played like a scene from an old memory...

_"Our baby is beautiful, Anput."_

I heard a familiar voice say as a man with a Jackal head said to a woman that looked exactly like him. The oddly figured man was holding something in his muscular arms, something wrapped in a silk lined cloth.

_"What should we name our child my love?"_

The man continued as he unwrapped the top of the cloth, revealing a beautiful baby girl with Jackal ears. She had black hair and her skin looked a little tan like all Egyptians ethnicities are. I kept watching and listening, waiting for a possible answer to my millions and millions of strange questions. I stared at the female Jackal head as she lied down on a black bed. She looked up at Anubis with her blue eyes and said...

_"Kebechet."_

At that moment, the light surrounded me and engulfed me, blinding me as I felt myself be pulled away, towards the unknown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into darkness. _'Huh? Wasn't I just here?'_ I thought. No. I can breathe air and I can move my body, and slowly I can feel my senses coming back to me. As if the space I was in before was a bad dream. Was it? Then I noticed that I wasn't staring into darkness, I was blindfolded.

I tried to get up and hopefully get the stupid blindfold off my face, but I was constricted by powerful arms and was pulled back onto the surface I woke up on before. Except, the surface I lied on felt soft and a bit warm.

"Sadie." A voice said.

I know that voice...

"A...Anubis?" I stuttered, both confused and a bit scared (I said A BIT! Don't go telling people the famous Sadie Kane is AFRAID or else I will Fucking KILL YOU!)

Now I get it, the surface I'm laying on is his body...his muscular body. '_He must still be in his true form.' _I thought. _'But why?' _But his voice is the same pale skinned, dark hair, and brown eyes I so deeply fell in love and shared my first kiss with.

"Whatever you do, don't remove the blindfold." He said calmly.

"How can I if your constricting me you Jackal Head!" I countered, finally feeling myself again (well, at least a little...).

"...Sadie...why did you do it? Why did you leave me?"

"..." I was silent I didn't know what to say. But I knew he was talking about me trying to be with Walt...WALT!

"Sadie, please answer me. You know that I have feelings for you. You know I care deeply about you and I will always love-"

"What did you do to Walt!" I screamed, trying to break free of his iron grip. I struggled under his powerful arms and strength, but felt myself get pulled hard and hit his body hard, almost knocking out my breath.

"...Sadie...why do you care so much about that mortal? What is it that he has that I don't? Don't you love me?"

I thought about what he said as I tried to calm my body down, but it was useless. I started to shake uncontrollably again as I wasn't able to control the tears escaping my eyes. I desperately want to be Anubis, truly. But how can I? He already gave his one and only heart to someone else, and now he won't let me be with the only other person that cares about me just as anyone else who loves me would (that isn't in my family).

"A...A RING! THAT'S WHAT WALT DOESN'T HAVE! HE DIDN'T ALREADY GIVE HIS HEART TO SOMEONE AND HE SURE DIDN'T STICK HIS DAMN PENIS INTO SOME OTHER GIRL'S ASS THAT'S FOR SURE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

That's it...the great Sadie Kane that defeated Apophis along with her annoying brother... finally lost it.

"Sadie...you need to calm down...please." Anubis said as he grabbed me and pulled me into an upright position as I still was against the god I truly loved.

"How can I? You put me through so much hell!" I yelled, as I can feel my eyes get swollen from all the sadness and depression pouring out and my throat starting to close up a little. My body is now out of control, I'm panting uncontrollably and could feel almost every muscle in my body cramp up, the only thing that didn't cramp up was my heart. After all, how can it cramp up if it's already broken?

"Sadie! Please! Try to calm down." Anubis said in a very worried tone, making me face his body.

Then I started to hyperventilate, seething as I can feel all the pain in my body getting worse. Wondering if the stress in my body is too much to take. Already I have thousands of unanswered questions in my head right now. _'Where was I when I blacked out? What happened to Walt? What did I see when I blacked out? Why was I blindfolded? Why is Anubis doing this exactly?'_

"SADIE!" Anubis yelled in his deep, growl, true form voice.

Automatically my body stopped and I held my breath, instead of my body shaking rapidly, I started trembling and making short gasps of air from the horror of his voice. I started to feel myself drift off again, just like before.

"Sadie don't!" Anubis said in his mortal voice," Don't you dare drift off again!"

Before anything, Anubis kissed me...in his true form. It felt so good. His giant, claw-like hand was behind my head and the other on my back. It made me feel truly happy and before I could continue my pleasure, I drifted off once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I immediately sat up straight as if I woke up from a horrible nightmare, I took in deep breaths and looked around. I gasped at where I was, it was my room and almost everyone I know including Amos and some of the gods were there. Everyone saw that I was awake and came charging at me with looks of relief and big, reassuring smiles.

"Oh Thank the Gods you're alright sis." Carter said, as he laid his hand on my forehead.

"We all were a bit frightened my dear, so we came here and stayed until you woke up." Amos said with a look of relief on his face.

"How...what happened? How did I get here?" I asked.

"I'll answer that." A voice said behind the crowd. Some of the people moved out of the way to reveal a natural, well-looking Walt.

"Walt!" I exclaimed.

"Heh, the one and only. Anubis brought you here. He said you were attacked by a giant serpent near the hill a couple of miles outside of town. He also said that he was glad that you wore the necklace he got you so he could be there to save you." Walt explained simply.

"Unfortunately before he could finish off the monster, you were struck in the head really hard and had a concussion." Carter finished.

I was confused, I know that this was a lie. None of that happened. But then again, Anubis is a God and he also has the power to...

"Where's Anubis?" I asked quickly.

"He's outside in the back why-"

Before Carter could finish his sentence, I abruptly got up from my bed and shoved my way through the crowd of friends and family and stomped my way towards the direction of Anubis. I yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind me. There was the normal Anubis in his usually Combat boots and leather jacket, he turned his head and looked at me with a small smile.

"Well, hello Lady Kan-"

"Shut it Jackal head! I know what you did! So tell me, why did you erase Walt's memories?" I accused.

**There you guys have it! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! Now I'm afraid this is the last chapter for about less than two weeks cuz of my vacation and I'll probably get back on Saturday...not this Saturday! Next Saturday. Maybe if I have time, I'll write a short chapter, but don't get your hopes up okay?**

**Fact: In the time of Queen Cleopatra, she was captured and imprisoned in a roman dungeon by Octavian (A.K.A. Augustus) because she rooted for someone else. Instead of spending her life in a dungeon, she grabbed a cobra (or some poisonous snake, forgot which one) stuck both fangs into her heart...thus committing suicide. **

**Question: What is your favorite Video Game?**

**It's kind of hard to choose for me because I freaking LOVE Video games but I love Zombie games and Anime games, they're my fave!**

**Kairi =^.^= **


	6. Running out of Time

**I'M BACK! I hope you guys like this chapter...that I'm writing...awkward silence. I just got back really late last night so I couldn't do it yesterday but I'm doing it right now. Oh and I'm also writing a new story that a friend of mine wanted me to help write for him since he doesn't have enough time to do it and it is Egyptian related to...WITH POKEMON BLAZIKEN AND LUCARIO IN IT. If you want you can check it out and please R&R! Kairi =^.^=**

**Sadie's POV**

"Why did you erase Walt's memories!" I accused him.

He gave me a shock expression but soon came to one that a child wears when caught apprehended.

"I think it would be best he forgot everything." He said, not making any eye contact with me.

"Oh really? Or is it because you wanted him to forget about the fun we had together on our date." I glared, crossing my arms angrily.

"Sadie!" He yelled, black mist forming around him again. I stepped back slowly and looked at the black mist now starting to encircle Anubis once more. "Oh no you don't!" He was now hunched over, growling and seething as it looked like the black mist started to disappear from him. H is canine teeth were showing and he dug his now sharp nails into the ground as if he was in searing pain. Finally, the mist vanished and he was his old self again, only now he was panting and sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"What...just happened?" I asked, still in complete fear and utter shock at the one thing I did not want to see again.

"It's...it's nothing Sadie. Nothing for you to be worried about right now." He panted as he slowly got back on his two feet. "I just almost got out of control again, nothing to worry about right now Sadie, I'm more worried about you." He gave me a small grin and I could almost see a gleam in his eyes.

"That's another thing I want to talk about Anubis." I said as I slowly walked closer to him. "Why did you get so out of control when you saw me and Walt kiss?"

"First off, you _tongue kissing_ or you mortals say French kissing, and second off I should be the only one that should get any form of love from you. Sadie, when you and I met for the first time, you may not have realized it but I fell madly in love with you."

"Really, because I couldn't tell from your..._'riddle speaking' _phrases." I countered.

Anubis chuckled. "Your sharp tongue is just sweet music to me. But when I kissed you, therefore I-in this case- marked you as mine..._for eternity_ Sadie. You are mine...I am yours we need to be together Sadie. Don't mind the other pathetic Gods out there, you know love is the most powerful thing in the world, it brings hope and joy to the heart, and that can make that person one of the most powerful than any magician or god in the Duat." He grabbed both my hands in his and held it up, showing the bind between us.

I looked at him, a sad expression across my face. I looked down and thought about everything that happened to me on my birthday until now. He could tell from the expression that I was giving him that I...didn't trust him enough.

"Sadie...you can trust me." He said quietly, showing me a small smile.

"Then tell me everything." I demanded, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I don't need to worry yo-"

"Just do it." I interrupted him, giving him my famous glare.

He sighed and let go of my hands, he turned away and looked up at the setting sun, a far off look in his eye as I tried to read the expression off his beautiful face...he was depressed.

"I don't have much time Sadie." He paused turning his gaze towards me.

"Wha- you mean you're dying!" I exclaimed.

"No, I mean I don't have enough time in this world and...Osiris doesn't have enough time either."

I looked at him, shocked beyond belief. _'What does he mean when dad doesn't have enough time wither?' _I thought.

"Sadie, do you remember when you drifted off after seeing my true form?"

"Yes."

"You...you were about to die."

"..." I looked at the ground, letting everything sink in as much as it could, the shock and utter surprising messages he was trying to say to me.

"When a mortal sees a god or goddesses in their true form, it either sends them into madness or...they die. You were doing both."

"So the dark realm I was in, that made me feel lifeless was madness?" I asked.

"Sort of, even a god doesn't know much about it. It sends the mad person into some kind of trance where they feel no pain or sadness, yet they have no sense whatsoever. But your body couldn't take it either, one by one your organs inside were seizing control and stopped. You were there unconscious and it...it felt so horrible...to just watch you..."

He paused and looked away, closing his eyes and faced the ground. Finally he said,

"That was when, I broke the rules."

"You broke the rules? How?" I said, walking slowly towards him.

He looked up at me and gave me a warm embrace...only it wasn't warm, it was ice cold.

"I brought you back to life...twice."

I looked up at him, and gave him a disbelief expression...complete and utter shock.

"You...brought me back to life? Twice?" I asked.

"Yes. I had to use so much of my power, including over my seal as well." He said.

"Seal?" I asked, looking around his body.

"You see, before Lord Osiris died...I was the God of the Dead, I sat on the gold throne, but I still weighed the hearts and fed the wicked to ammit."

"You...were God of the Dead?!"

He nodded. "But when Osiris was murdered by Set, I gave him my job as a sort of 'thank you' for the help of raising me when my mother and father couldn't. When I gave him my job, he sealed my power that came with the job of being God of the Dead. Being God of the Dead is a MAJOR of some sort where being guardian is only a MINOR, so that is why he sealed me of my right of being more powerful than Osiris."

I stared at him, STILL in shock and bewilderment, tightening my grip on him as he were still in the embrace.

"The only thing about the seal is that since I used so much power, it is weakening and soon I will have my power and right of being the God of the dead once again, and Osiris will have to become guardian of the dead...for all eternity."

"But, what did you mean your time here in this world is over Anubis? And why will you be God of the Dead for eternity, will Osiris just seal you again?"

"It doesn't work like that," He answered," a MAJOR job such as being God of the Dead..."

"Please go on." I urged.

"...Once my right of being God of the Dead comes back, my right of being in a mortal form and entering into this world...is over." He said, softly.

"So your saying, once your seal is broken...I can never see you again." I asked, softly.

"That's right, already, I barely have any power to keep me in this form. Sooner or later, I will have to turn back into my true form and will become God of the Dead once again and I will be stuck in Duat forever Sadie."

I stayed silent, wondering where he was going with this.

"Sadie, I am a God that protects and judges the heart, and by the way I'm judging your heart...you love me...so much...it's tearing you apart."

"Yes," I said angrily," but what from I judge from your heart, I can tell you love someone else and you should bring _her _back to life, not me. But the question that I want to ask is that...why? Why aren't you trying to be with wife you love so much? And why are you after me when you and your wife are in love with each other?"

"..." He pulled apart and stayed silent, looking down and not making any eye contact with me at all. If he knew that I was being torn apart, why throw it back in my face, trying desperately to be with me when he loves someone else?

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

"Sadie...it's complicated, Anput is just...gone." He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes.

"I still don't understand! You just left left her?!" I yelled, staring at the ground as a couple of tears fell to the ground.

"Sadie, Anput...is dead."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I screamed in his face, "You know Gods don't just die! Gods are immortal! If it was true we would've killed Apophis instead of sending him away to the darkest pits of Duat!"

"I don't understand anything about it either but it has been years since her sudden disappearance! Kebechet has been crying and still trying to hold on ever since her death, you know how she feels to lose a mother!"

"..." I stayed quiet as Anubis gave me an angry glare, his dark green eyes showing now, that took all of my willpower not to shudder from. I looked at the ground again, and I said the words that I most dreaded would never come out..."I hate you, Anubis."

His expression changed from pure anger to utter shock and sadness.

"I wish I never met you Anubis! I truly regret the day you kissed me."

And with that last, hurtful sentence said, I ran from him and ran until I was in my now empty room.

**Anubis's POV**

I watched her run from me, back inside the Brooklyn house and slam the doors behind me. I've never felt so heart-broken in life...ever. I slumped to the ground, leaning against the railing and thought over everything and if this isn't settled soon, I will never be able to see Sadie again, or at least not without making her go insane or die or both.

Then I thought, if Sadie won't come to me on her own and try to release her heart of the stress and fear that is held within, I will just have to force her.

"Sadie, I said out loud," I will _never _ let you go, no matter what. If I have to do the worst...just fro you and me to be together forever...I will do it."

**I hope you guys like the chapter, please comment and become an awesome Pokemon bro today (I mean like adding me to your favorite authors/story/follower). This is me, Kairi the Blaziken signing out! =^.^=**

**Fact: It's True! Anubis was once the God of the Dead until Osiris died and let him have his job. Also, Egyptians believe when Anubis ever tries to get a hold of you, they wear an Ankh and Anubis can't get to them (after all an Ankh is a symbol of life and he'e...well you get the idea).**

**Question: What city in Egypt is also in America?**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Hello once again! I can't wait to write this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this, please R&R like the last chapters you did, it makes me feel accomplished and inspires me to write more, but you aren't being forced so don't think you have no choice but to review, but thank you for everyone who did and became a Pokemon Bro!**

**Now the person who won the Question first was...*pausing for dramatic tension*...Random Reader 17! You win a...chimp 8:()**

**Now on with the story...**

**Carter's POV**

I heard everything. From the time Sadie walked out and a little after when Sadie walked back in. I have a bad feeling about Anubis, what will he do? I must stop this before this gets worst, I must warn Father.

I watched Anubis get up and walk back inside the Brooklyn house. _'I hope he's not making his moves right now!' _I thought hysterically.

I quickly walked back inside, in hope of telling Sadie about what Anubis has said and to get her out of here and together tell Father what to do. I sped walked as fast as I could towards Sadie's room. I veered around the corner until I ran into the one person, I hoped would not see.

"Carter, where do you think you're going?" Anubis asked with a serious and threatening look on his face.

"I...I..I wanted to talk to Sadie about her injuries and-"

"You know you're not a very good liar, besides Pharaoh should never lie to a God anyways..." Anubis interrupted coldly.

I knew the jig was up, he knew what I heard and now he knows what I'm planning. "Why are you doing this? What will Osiris think of this?"

He sighed and looked down guiltily and then looked back up at me with the same serious face, "I'm afraid soon enough he won't have any power over me, not ever, and I'm afraid I won't trust you into telling him about me and Sadie..."

He paused and gave me an evil, serious look.

"I'm afraid I have no choice Carter."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, a look of fright on my face.

Before I knew it, I saw white and fell unconscious...at least I hope...

**Sadie's POV**

I cried silently in my room, curled up in a ball with my arms grasping my legs. My body no longer got out of control, nor cramped up. I guess after awhile you get used to the pain at a point where your body isn't affected.

Then I heard a soft knock on my door, I lifted my head and stared at the door, wondering if I should open it or not. _'It might be Walt or even my over-protective brother...I might as well open it.' _I thought.

When I opened the door, I was surprised by who it was, it was Bast.

"Sadie, are you alright? I heard sobbing when I was walking by." Bast said worriedly.

I sighed. "I'm fine, just...boy trouble." I said Truthfully.

"Ohhhhhh." She purred. "Mind if I come in?"

"I'd rather be alone right now, after a nice shower I'll be alright." I said plainly.

"Mmmmmm, alright. But when you need anything just scratch on my door okay?" She purred.

"Heh-heh, alright." I said, putting on a fake smile.

She gave me a suspicious look and then walked back down the hallway and soon out of sight. I closed the door and when I was about to flop onto my bed, I heard another knock on my door.

"Geez Bast! I told you I'm fin-"

I stopped my sentence right when I opened the door, Anubis was right there in an old-fashioned skirt (I am sorry but Sadie Kane does not know Everything!).

"Anubis! What-why are-"

Anubis put his finger on my lips and walked in, closing the door behind him. He pushed me onto my bed and crawled on top of me.

"Anubis what're you-" I was cut off when linen paper (in my terms I would call it toilet paper) and started covering my parts of my body, wrapping it as if I was a mummy.

"Sadie, you led me with no other options..." He began.

The linen paper started to wrap around my wrists and ankles and a little over my mouth, but I still wondered if he was wrapping me into some kind of burrito. Before I knew it, Anubis opened a portal and lifted me and threw me into the swirling vortex.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. It was made of some kind of sand, I couldn't tell. I tried to move my hands and feet but found myself still wrapped in the toilet paper that toilet god did to me. I looked around, and found myself in some kind of room filled with strange and sharp weapons and old tables as if I was in the horrible, bloody Tower of London, and sitting right next to me scared me the most...was four Canopic jars.

"Oh shit..." I muttered to myself.

I struggled to wiggle free from my bonds, trying every which way to break free. I couldn't say anything so magic wasn't going to help and there is nothing near me that I can use to get myself free.

"Don't struggle." I heard a voice.

Out of the shadows, Anubis came holding what looked some kind of tool kit wrapped in tough papyrus. He laid the papyrus out on the table next to me and unfurled it, revealing tools that looked like the ones in the museum...for _mummification_.

"Are you insane!" I tried to say although it sounded muffled.

"Sshh. Calm down, Sadie, everything will be alright."

"Alright?! You're going to mummificate me while I'm still alive?!" I muffled.

"Of course not," He said as he started making symbols around the table I was on, saying strange words I never heard of before.

"What are you saying, what kind of magic are you doing?" I said, _still _muffled.

"The spell, and the drawings I am casting will make you immortal...A GOD."

"WHAT?!"

I looked at him wide eyed.

"But what about Anput? How did Anput die?" I asked, wondering how this will work out.

"...Anput...I..." He stayed silent, not making any eye contact with me.

"You know...don't you?" I said.

"Actually, it began after I resurrected you for the second time...after I laid you in your room at the Brooklyn house, I saw the picture of me on your closet door..."

I blushed at that comment and nodded my head to continue.

"I looked in your closet and rummaged through your things, wondering what other _art _you made about me when I stumbled onto your box of birth certificates and everything regarding your birth and even a scrap book. I looked inside and saw everything about your childhood, pictures of you when you were small and even a piece of your hair from your first haircut."

I looked at him, my eyes sparkling, ready to pour down the tears that await.

"Then at the very end of you book, I saw a letter. It was very odd, it had a spell on it where only _I _could read it. I opened it up and here's what it said:"

He pulled out an old piece of paper from the pocket of his kilt and said:

"Dear Anubis and Kebechet,

I am sorry that I have left you but...I felt so miserable, I never experienced life before and both of you have. I must...I must do this so that I would have an understanding of my loves, my snake and my jackal. So that is why I am killing myself, in hope I would reincarnate as a living human being in the Mortal world. It may be a long time before we see or should I say fall in love with each other again, but my heart won't change. I will still love you on first sight...don't forget my love...please.

Your Loving Wife and Mother,

Anput

Sadie, you are her."

"What?!"

"The letter is dated on _your _birthday. The day she disappeared, _you _are the one that I fell in love with in the first place, _you _are the one I married, _you _are the one that birthed my child. As long as you still exist we will never be apart, but I need you to be a God once again in order for you to be with me together forever."

Then the black mist started to form around Anubis again, he fell to his knees and started to scratch the floor.

"Ugh! I need to do this now...Sadie I'm afraid I don't have enough time to make your death painless..." He said in pain as he slowly got to his feet, "The only way to do this properly and fast is to pierce your heart."

I looked at him with big eyes, as he summoned a double axe sword, holding over his back, ready to kill me. He looked at me with sadness and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Then the wall on the right side of the room explode, revealing angry Gods and Goddesses, including my Father!

"Stop right there Anubis." Dad commanded.

"Stop!" Bast pleaded.

"Don't you dare!" Isis and Horus exclaimed.

"Please don't!" Nempthys begged.

"I will never forgive you!" Bes exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Set screamed.

But their pleas and commands never fazed Anubis, instead all I remember was the Ancient Egyptian axe come down and pierce my heart, the most horrible pain shooting up from it before all I could see was white.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I sure do. Anyways add me to your fave, like this follow it and become a Pokemon Bro TODAY! *Brofist***

**Fact: The room described where Sadie was about to be mummified was The City of the Dead Chambers just like in the movie The Mummy, most awesome movie ever, if only they made more other than the second one and the Immortal (2004) one.**

**Question: Alright Bros, what are your Hobbies? I'm curious. **

**I practice my Hand and eye coordination and testing my brain (a.k.a. Playing video games) and read stuff.**

**Bonus Question: For those who want to feel challenged, what game in the Tomb Raider series has levels mostly made about Egypt? (Hint: It's an old game) First one who gets it right wins! Good Luck Bros.**

**Kairi =^.^= **


	8. Welcome Home

**I hope you guys like this chapter because we're going from the direction of The Kane Chronicles to REAL Egyptian Mythology. Please enjoy, but don't worry the same characters will be there...just not as much I wouldn't think. Oh and since Sadie is actually Anput I will put Anput's POV instead of Sadie's POV, just to let you know. *Brofist* Kairi =^.^=**

**For the question, the winner was the Guest who reviewed on 9/22 congratulations! The answer was Tomb Raider: The last Revelation. I guess I should have been more specific on it...sorry. You win a heart! 3**

**Anput's POV **

I groaned. My head was aching badly, as if a giant cinderblock fell on my head. I opened my eyes slightly and instantly I was forced to close them again as light pierced my eyes, almost blinding. I tried once again to open my eyes and I then started to quickly get used to the light. I sat up and slowly rubbed my forehead as the pain continued, in hope of reassuring the pain.

As I got used to the light I looked around the room. Torches lit up the room, and an Egyptian theme plagued the room. There was a beautiful doorway on the far left side of the gigantic room, there was an entrance to a balcony that right now introduced the night sky, beautiful, purple, silk draperies hanging on each side. And the most magnificent of all, a pool or a pond of some kind with Lillie pads and all kinds of plants was right in the center of the room, the water was clear and pure as if nothing sinful has ever touched it. At the other end of the room were drawers and desks that was black with gold outlines, just like the covers of the bed I was laying on.

I rubbed my face with my hand and let out a big sigh of relief as the pain finally disappeared. I took my hand off and looked at it with disbelief. My hand is a bit darker than usual, and looks much bigger too with extremely sharp nails, almost claw-like. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran unsteadily towards the drawer with the mirror on top. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My hair was no longer a dirty blondish color anymore, instead it was pure black. My skin is a little darker than usual too, as if I went to Rio and got a tan. But the thing that made me shock the most was that I had some kind of Jackal ears on top of my head, I reached my hand and touched one of my ears to see if it was real, and sure enough it was real. I tried to notice anything else strange, I opened my mouth and had canine teeth! I looked exactly like Anubis except I was wearing a beautiful black Egyptian dress with a blue outline in the lower area.

"What in the world is going on?" I whispered to myself in disbelief, then I remembered.

Anubis was about to mummify me, he said that I was actually Anput...

"I'm Anput...I'm a wife and a mother." I whispered to myself.

"Mewet?" A shocked voice said.

I slowly turned around and saw the little girl that jumped on Anpu on my birthday, my daughter. (Anpu why did I just say Anpu? His name is Anubis.)

The little girl's eyes became tearful and somber, her lips quivered, and her body trembled. Then she ran fast and crashed into my arms and cried into my stomach area.

"Mommy...I missed you so...much!" She cried, making my dress a little wetter.

"I...I missed you too...Kebechet." I said as tears started to roll down as I started to remember everything before I was reincarnated into the world. I gave her a big hug in return, completing the embrace that I have waited for for a long time.

I grabbed Kebechet and held her in my arms, ready to lay her on my bed when I noticed Anubis, in his true form, looking at me with loving eyes and a heart-warming smile that made me want to melt as much as his chocolate brown eyes made me feel (even though they were replaced with green ones).

"I'm relieved you're up and well, Anput." He said warmly, giving me and Kebechet a big (muscular) hug.

But caught by surprise, Anubis lifted me as I still held on to Kebechet and carried me back onto the beautiful bed. Kebechet squealed and gave a joyous laughter as she rolled around on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling?" Anpu (I mean Anubis) asked.

I sat up straight and stared back at him, "I had a bad headache and light headedness when I woke up but it's gone now."

"Well, you don't have to worry about feeling any pain nor suffering anymore now that you're a Goddesses once again." Anpu replied.

"That's right, I'm also Guardian of the Dead too right?"

"Actually...you're Goddesses of the Dead now."

I looked at him wide eyed and a bewildered expression was plastered on my face, "So that means.."

Anpu nodded, and gave me small smile. The only thing I returned was a look of sympathy and guilt. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his, "It's alright Anput, none of this is your fault, please don't blame yourself for this."

I continued to look at him the same way and decided not to dwell on it. What's done is done.

"I've got a few things to ask you, do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not Anput, ask away." He answered truthfully.

"How come I look similar to you?

"Because we are of the same aspect."

"Ok, if we are the same aspect then how come I don't have a Jackal head like you?"

"You just became a Goddess, it will take awhile until everything is set...your memories, your Jackal head, and powers of the Dead will be restored in due time."

"I see, what is my job exactly? I asked.

"Well, since you are also the Goddess of Purification and so is Kebechet, you both purify bodies and souls for mummification or any demon possession." He answered, solemnly.

I looked at Kebechet as she continued to roll around on the bed, wearing a big grin as she ignored our conversation and focused on the thought of having me back. Then I remembered the time before I died.

"What happened after you killed me?"

He looked as the bed, as if he was trying to think over what happened.

"When I stabbed you in the heart, everyone charged at me. I felt so weak as my permanent transformation began, but I was able to carry you and open a portal into my room...this room." He paused and then pointed at the bed we were sitting on. "Then I mummified you, putting your organs into the four canopic jars I summoned and induced you with the proper elements such as salt and vinegar to help dry and protect your body from decay and placed you in a beautiful sarcophagus that I created just for you, I then placed your Immortal soul and body that formed after I mummified you on this bed. I tucked you in and created a portal to my tomb so I could lay you to rest right next to me. After that, I placed a protective barrier that only God and Goddesses that are involved with Death may enter or leave when I came back."

"Wow." Was all I could say. I looked at Anpu and he looked at me with the same loving eyes, we held our hands together and closed the distance with a deepening kiss, adrenaline shot through me...I've never felt more alive or happy in my life (or immortal life).

Then Kebechet cut in between and gave a whimper. We stopped and looked at her somber face.

"Don't forget about me!" She whined.

"Of course we won't forget you!" Anpu said matter-of-factly.

We pulled into a big, family hug and me and Anpu gave a big kiss on her forehead making her yelp and hiss in pleasure.

Anpu looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to your sharp tongue?" He teased, giving me a smirk.

"Shut up Jackal head." I seethed.

"There it is, but you won't be saying that as an insult for long." He countered.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review! But don't think this is the end! There is a lot more to come.**

**Fact: Mewet is the Ancient Egyptian word for Mother.**

**Question: What is Anubis's ( or if you prefer to call him Anpu) sister?**

**He has one...I'm sure fellow Egyptian geeks like me would know. =^.^=**


	9. Truth Hurts

**Hi! Please R&R for this chapter, there is going to be a shocker in it! And for all my pokemon bros out there, thank you, you guys inspired to write more about Egypt and of course, Anubis, Thank you!**

**Now for the answer of the question...there were many possibilities because truthfully, we all know it changes. HopeSibunaFabinaForever said in some cases Kebechet was his sister and that is true, while the guest from 9/24 said it was Snake of Ostrich, for me my answer was Tawaret. Goddesses of Childbirth and wife of Apophis, it is said that she wards off evil spirits while pregnant women are in labor. Don't get me wrong I read it somewhere but I totally forgot where. So of course I'll except both answers =D. You guys win a...dang I can't come up with anything...Senile Ra! OO = COOKIES!**

**Enjoy. *Brofist***

**Anubis's POV**

I sighed as I broke away from the embrace with my family," Sorry, but I must be leaving now. I have to take care of business for old time's sake."

"Awwww. Can't you stay a little longer Daddy?" Kebechet pleaded, refusing to let go of me.

"I'm afraid I can't," I replied as I grabbed my little Kebechet, placing her in her mother's arms," I wish I could stay longer, but the faster I do it, the sooner I'll be done."

"O...kay." Kebechet sighed as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, placing my wife and daughter a quick peck on the cheek, and headed for the door.

I closed the door behind me and sighed, I stared at the ground as I made my way towards the Hall of Judgment, lost in thought over everything that has just happened.

_'How am I going to tell Anput this? She is sensitive and once she hears this, she will be devastated, but I must tell her, it's better sooner than later.' _I thought as I took my place on what was once Osiris's throne.

**Carter's POV**

I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on my bed in my room. Everything in my body hurt, I couldn't even move my head without a very powerful sharp pain shooting in my neck. I could see a figure in the right corner of my eye, it was saying something but I couldn't understand it, it was all mumbled as if I was Deaf. But then my ears began to ring and soon I could easily hear my surroundings.

"Oh, Thank the Gods you're all right." A feminine voice said.

I recognized that voice anywhere, it was Jaz.

"Ja...Jaz." I choked, even while speaking I was in terrible pain, as I coughed a burning sensation was set ablaze in my throat.

"Don't speak or move," she warned.

But I ignored her warning," What...happened...to..to..me?"

"I wish I knew. Walt found you collapsed in the hallway, he immediately laid you in your room and told me all about it. There wasn't any signs of wounds or any violence but you were clearly unconscious...but that wasn't the thing that worried me."

I moved my eyes toward her expectantly, as she returned a worried expression right back.

"Your heart stopped beating, and yet Isis said you were still alive." Jaz said.

"Isis? I asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, I asked her to check on you, she said you weren't breathing or having a pulse, but your life was still inside of you, you were like this for almost a week." Jaz answered sadly.

"That explains why everything aches, my body hasn't been working for a long time, but how was I still alive-"

I stopped my sentence as I remembered the last thing that happened, Anubis attacked me...Anubis...Anubis...ANUBIS!

"Where is Anubis!" I yelled as I sat upright, but then pain shot through my whole body, I bended over as I tried to get used to the pain, then the pain started to cease. I took deep breaths as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Careful! You can hurt yourself by doing that!" Jaz yelled.

"No! I need to find Anubis! Sadie is in trouble!" I countered.

"I'm afraid it's too late now, son." A voice said.

I paused, and stayed like a statue. I slowly turned my head and found my father at the doorway.

"Dad..." I said in bewilderment.

"I'm afraid Sadie is gone now." He said sadly.

"No..." I whispered. "NO!"

I bended down and began to punch my bed, letting out all of my anger, at the loss of my sister that I couldn't protect. Finally, I stopped pounding my bed and collapsed onto my pillow, a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Is she...is she Anubis's wife now?" I stuttered, wiping away my tears.

"No." A voice inside my head said.

"Wha- Horus? But I thought-"

"All of that was an act, nothing more." Horus interrupted.

"I don't understand." I replied. "What happened to my sister!"

"She was used as a sacrifice in order to bring Anubis's _real_ wife back from the dead." Horus explained.

"What?!"

"Like I said, it was all an act. When Anubis met Sadie for the first time, he knew he found the perfect sacrifice that can bring his wife back. We all know that no girl on this Earth is like Sadie, she has a powerful soul and powerful willpower that matches a God's. So that is why Anubis played the _love _card on her. In fact, he told her that _she _was the reincarnation of Anput, but that is not true. If it was true, then how could Sadie host Isis, she would have immediately rejected her since she is already a God."

I let all of this sink in as I started to pound on my bed again.

"Then what happened to Sadie!"

"Right now, she is in the Weighing of the Hearts ceremony, awaiting to join the afterlife as of now her life...is no more."

"So Sadie...is dead?" I asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Was all Horus could say.

"I am going to get that bastard!" I screamed, as I ran out of my bedroom door.

"Carter! Wait!" Jaz called.

"Horus, open a portal for me right now!" I commanded.

"No Carter, you don't know what you're up against." Horus countered.

"JUST DO IT!" I screamed back.

Immediately, a portal opened up for me and I jumped through with no delay. When I came out of the portal, there I was in the Hall of Judgment, and right there sitting in the Throne of what was father's, was Anubis in his true form.

**Anubis's POV**

I sat sadly in my old throne, now that Sadie was in the afterlife, she will be much happier. I wish I didn't play her like I did, but it was the only way I could get my love back from the grave. But it was true when my beloved wanted to live a life in the mortal world and did it, but her spell went wrong and in the end she ended up killing herself on accident, while I watched helplessly from the sidelines. It may seem like she's Sadie, but when the sacrifice took place, it is quite natural for the person sacrificed personality will linger for a little while in the brought back life that happened to Anput. Telling her this will devastate her nonetheless, but I can't keep these kind of secrets for long, after all she is named as the Goddess of truth, she tells me everything, why shouldn't I?

I looked around the room sadly, but my ears pricked when I noticed a portal being opened. I looked at it expectantly, then Carter jumped out of it, staring at me with hatred in his eyes.

He ran at me, his khopesh in his hand, as he charged at me threatenly. I looked at him angrily as I summoned a powerful force that made him crash into the wall on the other side of the room. Cracks were on the wall, surrounding the so-called pharaoh as he numbly fell to the ground. He slowly got up, holding his hand against his rib cage as he breathed heavily from the impact and pain I brought to him.

"You...you bastard!" He threatened as he spat up large quantities of blood onto the floor.

"Carter!" Horus appeared and brought the poor boy's hand over his shoulder, making Horus his crutch, as he began to walk towards me, his khopesh still in his hand.

"Why? Why did you murder Sadie!" Carter screamed, making him spit up more blood.

"Take it easy now." I replied. "I don't want to fight, and you are in no shape to fight me. Besides, Sadie is in a better place with her mother and Walt, she doesn't experience anymore pain or suffering. But I never wished to do this to Sadie, I really didn't."

"Then, why did you spare my life?" Carter asked, blood spilling from his mouth.

"You don't have much time since it appears one of your ribs pierced your lungs so I'll make this quick. It was the only way to keep you from talking to anyone until the ritual happened, when it was over and everything was settled I gave it back to you, making your body work again." I answered quickly.

"So, you're saying, a girl was sacrificed so you could save me?" A voice said.

I turned to where the voice was and gasped, Anput was standing there with Kebechet in her arms, shock and depression clear on her face.

"Anput, how long were you standing there?!" I asked, getting up from my throne.

"So, I'm not the reincarnation of that little girl, instead you took her life so you can have me back?" Anput asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I...I..." Before I could say anything she ran off towards our house. "Anput! Come back!"

I turned towards Horus and Carter quickly and said," It is best you leave now before Carter's condition gets worse."

I opened a portal for them and dashed off after Anput. I ran with lightning speed as I quickly came up to my house. I tried opening the door, but unfortunately it was locked, so I phased through the door and ran up the stairs and down the hall towards our room. The door was locked once again, I knocked on the door instead.

"Anput please open the door for me." I said.

I put my ear against the door, and could here Anput sobbing while Kebechet tried to comfort her by saying nice things to cheer her up. I phased through the door and saw Anput sobbing on our bed.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a reassuring hug, Kebechet looked at me with the same expression that I had, she understood what I had to do and she complied with it. Anput continued to sob, her tears rolling down my bare chest as I continued to embrace her.

"Why? Why did you kill that girl for me?" She cried, her face still buried into my chest.

"It was the only way to bring you back, I had no other choice. But now she is in the afterlife and everything is looking up for her, she's happier now and you should be too since now your with Kebechet and me, are you?" I asked softly.

"Yes, happier than ever." She answered sincerely, as she looked up at me.

She gave me a smile and I gave her one, then we locked them together, letting out tongues touch that haven't touched for a very long time. After we broke away, she nuzzled under my chin as I gestured for Kebechet to join in the hug. She fully complied and nuzzled my cheek.

"But..." Anput began.

"But what?" I asked.

"What about the other Gods and Goddesses and the Brooklyn House? What are we going to do about them after you sacrificed someone very special to them. We may have another war on our hands, Ra may even be included." Anput finished.

"Don't worry honey, just leave everything to me." I answered reassuringly.

**I hope you guys liked this Chapter! Man! I am a broken record, I tell yah. Please R&R Blah Blah Blah. *Epic Brofist* ** **Oh and to explain something, when Carter found Anubis in his true form, **_**major **_**Gods and Goddesses can be seen in their true form, I don't know exactly how it is played in Egyptian Mythology but the kids could see Osiris like that and since Anubis couldn't be in his mortal form...well, you get the picture.**

**Fact: Although it may not seem like it, Anubis is the oldest and most powerful god...even more than Ra! But of course his story changes a lot so, don't get your hopes when finding a story about Anubis that is like that.**

**Question: What do you want to be when you grow up?**

**I want to be either an Egyptologist or a Geologist that works in the tombs of Ancient Egypt.**


	10. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hello you guys! This is a fast update, I know but well, I was just bored. Please R&R, it really inspires me to make faster updates and all that like you just did. Thank you. *Brofist***

**Carter's POV**

_'Ugh, not again.' _I thought angrily, as I tried to open my eyes, only to be found lying on my bed, in my room once again. I was just happy that I didn't feel as much pain as I did last time, everywhere except for my chest that is.

" I swear, do you ever get a break from doing crazy things?" A voice said.

I turned my towards the speaker and found Jaz, looking exhausted in the same place she was in last time. I give her a small smile and replied, "That's what you get when you're Pharaoh."

"Really, because last time I checked Sadie wasn't-" She stopped talking when she saw my hurt expression upon hearing my sister's name. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it's a lot to take in and I don't think I'm back on my feet from it." I said sadly. "My anger got out of control, and did things without thinking and look at where I ended up."

"I understand completely Carter, I'll leave you alone now and leave you to your thoughts." Jaz said as she slowly got up from her chair and staggered towards the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but fixing your ribs up takes a lot out of me. By the time your fully rested you'll be back up on your feet again," She looked back at me as she placed her hand on my door," just be careful next time." With that she left and closed the door behind her.

I sighed and lifted my covers and looked at my bandages, slowly skimming the surface with my fingers, but while reaching a certain area of my chest a quick, sharp pain shot through me and quickly stopped the motion. I placed my covers back over me and stared at the ceiling lost in thought as the only thing I could think of is my sister.

_'Damn bastard!' _I thought angrily, seething my teeth as I started to think about Anubis and how he betrayed Sadie.

"You know Carter you don't give him much credit." A voice inside my head said.

"What?! Since when do you take Anubis's side?" I yelled back.

"Carter, you don't know what Anubis was like millenniums ago." He said simply.

"And I care because?" I argued.

"Because he lived a horrible immortal life." Horus said.

"He still doesn't deserve to kill someone like Sadie!" I countered.

I can hear Horus sigh, but he continued," Let me ask you something Carter, if you had the chance to get someone you love back like Sadie, but in order to do it would you kill someone in a sacrifice, would you do it?"

"..." I stayed silent, not knowing what to say at the horrible question.

"Carter, you would understand that your life isn't exactly good, right?" Horus asked.

"Adding in all the horror and trouble I had to go through in the past couple of months, yes I would think that." I replied simply.

"Well...Anubis's life was worse." Horus said sadly.

"What?" Was all I could think if to say at the moment.

"Thousands and thousands of years ago, his mother abandoned him for believing that his father would kill him, but that wasn't true I found out, if his father knew about him sooner, he would have taken him in, raised him to be his son, nothing more. But all the while, when Isis found him floating in the river, she and Osiris raised him along with me. But right from the beginning he knew he was different, he had no friends and he didn't have body to host in while everyone else had. He was always alone, thinking that his mother abandoned him and his father knew anything about him. Soon, he became bitter and uncaring of others, just like his Father but he never turned evil...he was merciless and was explicably cruel to those who were criminals. He was ruthless and no one wanted to be with him at all...all he wanted was to be loved by someone who understood him, that's all."

I listened to every word Horus has told me of Anubis's story, I actually felt sorry for him, taking such powerful responsibilities but not getting what he deserved in the end...he only wanted someone to be with. I was about to speak but Horus interrupted, still telling the story.

"But then he met a girl who looked similar to him while mummifying a Jackal. The Jackal that was being mummified was the girl's, and wanted to be there so she could say her last goodbyes to her Jackal..."

**Anubis's POV (from the story Horus was telling) **

I was wrapping this girl's Jackal, performing the mummification ritual and taking the poor Jackal's organs out and placing them in the coordinated canopic jars. She was standing right next to me the whole time, but she gave me the creeps, she kept staring at me while I was doing the ritual, it was very distracting and I was only a few seconds away from scolding her...only she was just too damn cute so I held my tongue.

I finished the mummification ritual and tied the last knot on the wrapping and placed the Jackal's body in a nicely carved sarcophagus for his size. I closed the sarcophagus and placed right to the side so I can place in a tomb later.

"Thank you so much ummm..." The girl said.

"Anpu, but please call me Anubis." I answered for her.

"What's wrong with Anpu? It's such a nice name, it's similar to mine." She replied with a smile.

"I said don't call me that!" I yelled, but soon regretted it.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, her lips quivering shaking. She covered her face with her hands and sunk to the floor onto her knees and sobbed.

"Hey, hey I didn't mean it okay. I just don't like people calling by Anpu that's all, please don't cry." I tried to soothe her.

But the next thing she did caught me by surprise, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tackled me to the ground. She was laying on top of me, her arms still wrapped around me as she continued to sob. I felt my face getting hot and my body shook from all the adrenaline. I came back into reality and looked down at her and was startled as I realize a cute girl was on top of me.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?!" I screamed.

She looked up at me with somber eyes and looked back down at my body, her expression changed from depression to shock. She jumped up and took a few feet back.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't know what I was doing." She said quickly.

I got up and dusted all the sand off from my kilt. "It's alright but why did you do that?"

"It's just that, it was the first time someone actually walked up to me and tried to comfort me, I didn't know what to do so I guess my body reacted before my heart did."

"What do you mean? You're saying a pretty girl like you never been cared for?"

I regretted talking, my face felt hot as I just realized I said that she was pretty out loud.

"You...you think I'm pretty?" Her face blushing, as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No...a...a...what I meant was...aw crap!" I said quickly.

I ran over to the wall and punched it, causing cracks to form on the wall and a piece of the ceiling fall on my head. I screamed in anger and began running around everywhere, destroying everything in sight, but only then did I fell soft arms wrap around me did I stop. I turned my head around and saw the girl cling to me.

"Please stop, nothing good is going to come out of destroying your chamber." She mumbled.

I turned around and put my arms around her, she was shocked and so was I out of my own actions, we stayed like this for a long time, I lost count. But I never wanted to let go, and neither did she. We looked at each other, gazing at each other's eyes as if we were looking for the lost, sad soul inside.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Anput." She answered.

"You're right, it is just like mine." I replied.

"I know, you're not a fan of your real name, but is it alright if I call you by it?" She asked sweetly.

I kept staring into her eyes until I saw her soul, it's just like mine and clearly felt something tug inside of me, "Yes, Anput, you can call me by my real name."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Anput asked.

"Only if you're there." I answered, sweetly.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she continued to embrace me.

For the first time, I found someone who understands me and that person taught me how to smile and be loved. I squeezed her tighter as a single tear was shed down my cheek...and I guess this girl taught me how to shed tears of joy.

**Carter's POV**

"Wow." I said as Horus paused.

"Yes, after that they were together every day and night, until Anubis proposed to her. They got married and had a glorious wedding. Anubis from then on was kinder and caring towards others and the old, bitter Anubis was gone for good. Anput changed him, she brought him into the light from the dark world he was brought to. then, Anput got pregnant and Anubis couldn't be happier. Months later she birthed his daughter, Kebechet. But then tragedy struck...a couple of years later Anput disappeared and was never heard of again until now. It hurt Anubis...but it didn't make him bitter again, instead he became greatly depressed and he didn't know what to do. When Osiris was murdered by Anubis's father, Anubis willingly mummified him and did the thing that shocked every God and Goddess in the world, he offered his throne to Osiris."

"I see..." I stared sadly at my covers on my bed, taken by the move of Anubis's grim life. "No wonder he was so determined to get his wife back."

"Yes, ever since that day he was bitter, nor happy anymore. The only thing that made his life bright was his daughter and always spended time with her, sometimes he lets her spend a couple of days at her grandparents house from time to time...of course only if his mother is there."

"But I thought he hated his mother."

"All was forgiven, I guess."

I stayed silent, letting everything sink in.

"So, what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"The other Gods and Goddesses are planning a war against him, for ruthlessly killing someone that shouldn't have been killed at the time." Horus answered.

"I see, are you joining the war?" I asked quizzically.

"I'm afraid I am, he shouldn't have killed your sister and whether it was to bring back his wife or not he should be punished." Horus answered. "But what about you?"

"I'm in, I think Sadie would have wanted to teach Anubis a lesson." I answered courageously.

**Kebechet's POV**

"I'm all packed up mewet!" I cheered happily as I dragged my burlap sack into my parent's room.

"Good, get ready to leave soon my little snake." Mewet answered back.

Mewet left the room to finish packing some other stuff in the living room while daddy lied on their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Daddy, aren't you coming with us?" I asked as I hopped onto the bed with him.

"I'm afraid not sweetie." He said sadly.

"But why?" I asked, sadly as I clanged to him.

"Because...daddy needs to take care of some things and can be dangerous if you and your mother stay." He answered, his tone still sad.

"But do you need to do?"

He sat up and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, "Daddy needs to protect his family, that's what he's doing."

He looked at me and smiled, I started to tear but I gave him a small smile back.

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kebechet. I promise it won't be long."

"Thank you." I sobbed.

**Anput's POV**

I stepped back into my room and saw Anpu and Kebechet embracing each other, I smiled at the scene and packed the last thing into my burlap sack.

Anpu looked at me and said to Kebechet, "It's time to go now sweetie."

He grabbed her and set her down on the ground. Kebechet was wiping away her tears as she was put right next to me.

"I'm going to miss you daddy." She said as she picked up her burlap sack.

"I know, but I'll miss you more." He jokingly, trying to put a smile on our daughter's face.

Kebechet smiled and walked out the door.

"Anpu, what will you gain over winning this?" I asked him worriedly.

He sighed," I honestly don't want to do, but it seems it is the only way to gain control over everything again."

"Alright, but answer me this Anpu. What did you feel when you sacrificed Sadie?"

"Like I killed someone very important to me, she...we both had the same interests and quite honestly she made me feel happy again in a very long time, well other than my daughter of course. If there was a way to bring you back without sacrificing her I would have done it without hesitation, but at least this way she's happy in the afterlife...and that makes me happy that my best friend is in a happier place." He answered sincerely.

"I'm glad."

We kissed after that, for a long time...but then I had to let go. He gave me a sad smile and I returned it.

"Please be safe." I pleaded.

"Only if you're safe." He joked.

I blushed, remembering the last time he gave me that similar remark., as I closed the door behind me.

**Anubis's POV**

As Anput closed the door, I turned around and looked out the window as the sun started to set on what would be my last day of peace for a little while.

"Let the War Begin." I said, as the last glimpse of daylight was no more.

**This chapter was lllooonnnnggggg! Please R&R, it really helps me. Thank you fellow Egyptian bros! *Brofist***

**Fact: Mummification actually takes about three months to finish on a single body! Man, that takes a long time!**

**Question: Everyone knows that the Nile is the _longest _river in the world, but what is the _biggest _river in the world?**

**See yah next time guys!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	11. All is Forgiven I guess

**Hi you guys! I'll probably do another chapter tomorrow but, this chapter might be small...hope you guys like this!**

**And for the winner of the question was Lolgirl5! Nice job...you win Apophis!**

**APOPHIS: FUCK YOU!**

**Me: *o***

**Sadie's POV**

"Sweetie, can you head down the road and get some papyrus, we're running out and I need to write a new recipe down." My mother asked me as she placed her delicacy in the so-called oven looking thing.

"Yeah, sure." I replied happily.

I got up and grabbed a woven basket from the back of the room and balanced it on my head as I walked out the door. Although I was in Duat, the sun was shining down on us and gave us warmth like any other day in Egypt. I passed by busy mothers holding numerous things in their hands while playful kids ran around beside them, even men were busy carrying heavy loads in large baskets in their fancy 'man-skirt'. The streets were alive with many cheerful and busy people, kind of ironic since everyone here is dead.

Finally, I reached the stand that was selling papyrus. I walked up to the man behind the counter, setting down my basket on top as he gave me a warm smile.

"The usual Miss Kane?" He asked warmly.

"Yeah, that's Ironi." I answered casually.

"Alright that'll be four gold pieces please." He said as he disappeared behind a blue curtain.

I grabbed four gold pieces out of my pocket and settled it on the counter as I opened the lid of the basket to place the papyrus in. He came back shortly and had six papyrus scrolls laid out in front of my. I grabbed each one and placed it in the basket. I gave him a simple thank you nod and walked away, placing the basket on my head once again.

I walked down the pleasant street once again, but then a giant crowd formed around the corner a couple of blocks behind me, as if a parade was going on. I stared at the crowd and was shocked when the crowd divided revealing someone I wished didn't come here. Anubis. He was in his true form, it looked like he was asking the people something, but all the people did was gaze at him unbelievably.

Then he spotted me. He started speed walking my way.

"Miss Kane!" He called.

I took the basket off my head and held it with my arms instead, I quickly turned around and started to run.

"Miss Kane wait!" He called, running after me.

And he was catching up to me _fast_.

_'Oh shit!' _ I cried hysterically.

I ran faster, the basket in my arms thriving up and down like crazy, but then it slipped from my grasp and fell to the ground right behind me. I was about to turn back when I noticed how close Anubis was to me. I decided to fuck it and keep running towards home. I made a sharp turn right instead of going straight and started to hop boundaries, I climbed walls and fences as I tried to make my way towards home, at the same time trying to lose Anubis.

As I heaved over the last wall, I ran inside my house and vigorously shut the door behind me, I slumped to the ground exhausted from the run. My mom suddenly came into the room.

"What happened Sadie!?" She asked as she wiped her hands with a towel.

I couldn't answer cause I was so out of breath, but I slowly made my way up on my feet and fixed myself from the sprinting.

"Anu...bis" I breathed heavily.

Then a loud, booming knock came from the door. I held my breath and froze in place. My mother looked at the door curiously and started to walk over to it.

"Don't open the door!" I cried.

But she ignored me and opened it anyways, revealing a crouched down Anubis holding the basket I dropped in the street towards mom.

"Sadie dropped this." He said calmly. "May I come in?"

Mom looked at me, I gave her no-way-in-my-dead-life look, and turned back towards Anubis.

"Of course you can." She answered sweetly.

I face-palmed myself, glared at Anubis as he slowly came in (or should I say crouched in) and my mother walked out of the room. He placed himself in the middle of the room, right next to me. He extended his left arm and patted my back, giving me a nice smile, but all I returned was a menacing glare.

"Sadie, I need to talk to you about something." He said, his smile fading.

"What? You going to talk about how _sorry _you are for playing me like a puppet and lie to me about being the reincarnation of your wife? WELL APOLOGY DENIED!" I countered.

I turned away from him, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks. _'Don't you dare cry Sadie Kane! Be Tough. Be Tough. Be Tough.'_ I thought to myself. But how can I? I found out the person I loved played me to get someone else, and left me at a point where I won't be with anyone else I want to spend the rest of my life with (a.k.a Walt) for a _very _long time.

"Oh Sadie," He said as he wiped away my tears with his black, cold hand," I never meant for this to happen. If there was a way to pay you back for what I've done, please tell me now."

I looked up at him with sad, depressing eyes as he returned a sincere and solemn expression. He pulled me into him, rubbing my back as I clang to his 'man-skirt'. I let everything out quietly and softly, my grip tightening on him. Then I looked up at him with a serious face, my confidence back in me and said,

"I want to be alive again." I said sternly.

He looked at with the same solemn face, but quickly turned into a goofy grin. He started to laugh a little, I could feel his body shake to sound to the movement of his laughter. I gave him a confused face, thinking that he lost his mind.

Finally he stopped and looked at me with that mischievous smile I felled for, "I honestly suspected you would say that."

I gave him an annoyed glare and punched his leg. But his face grew serious as he continued.

"If I do this right now, you will only get mixed up in something that you don't want to get in to." He said seriously.

"I don't care! I don't care what it is...even if it's another war!" I replied courageously.

The he gave me a dark look that made me shudder from, then turned away.

"Wait...is it another war?" I asked bewildered.

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm the cause of it."

"What did you do?!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

He pointed at me, giving me a sad look," I killed you." He said quietly.

I looked at him shocked, I stared at the ground, clenching my teeth as I stomped at the ground.

"This is all my fault." I whispered.

"No it isn't Sadie, it's mine."

I looked up at him with sympathetic eyes, he returned my gaze.

"You are the victim here...I am the murderer." He softly.

I looked thoughtfully at the ground for a little while until Anubis broke the silence.

"Do you still want to be alive again?"

I nodded, determined at my answer.

"If you do, you will have to choose which side you're on...mine or the other gods and goddesses."

I looked at the ground hesitantly, acting sheepish on what I wanted to say for fear what would happen to me if I asked it.

"What...What would...What would happen if I went against you?" I stuttered, scared of my own question.

I looked up at him, he gave me a sympathetic expression but turned into a small, reassuring smile.

"Then I guess my debt would be repaid...don't you think?"

I gave him a quizzical expression, totally did not see that answer coming.

"You deserve to be on their side, after what I did to you. You deserve to get your revenge, Sadie, I understand that completely." He answered sincerely, a warm smile spread across his face.

I gave him a small smile and a sympathetic ace in return.

"Thank you." I said.

He placed his hand over me and suddenly black mist started to form around me, enveloping my whole body.

"Good luck Sadie." I heard Anubis say as the black mist started to turn bright and pull me into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up on my bed in my room. I sat up immediately and saw almost everything I own is covered in clear wrapping, as if it was some kind of art studio. I slowly got up from my bed and peeked through the crack in my door. No one's in the hall. I stealthy shut the door behind me and started to walk softly down the hall towards Carter's room.

I was about to surprise everyone that I was alive and burst through the door when I heard voices inside. Instead, I brought my ear to the door and listened to the conversation. Practically everyone was there, including most of the Gods (I wonder how they could all fit into his room?)!

"We know the plan right?" I heard Bast say.

"Yes, take Anubis's weakness to win the war." Walt clarified.

"So then it's settled," I heard Carter say, "we'll capture his wife and child and use them against him, making him obey everything we say and bring Sadie back!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and slowly backed away from the door and quickly sped-walked back to my room. I softly shut the door behind me and slumped to the ground pathetically. _'They're going to use his own and wife and child as some kind of blackmail?' _I thought unbelievably. I clenched my fists into balls, I started to seethe my teeth, and growled softly from deep in my throat. I stood up quickly and made a portal to Duat, I felt light-headed and staggered to keep my balance. Then I realized I've just been revived, of course I'll almost be drained.

I slowly stepped through the portal, and fell face first onto the floor into the Hall of Judgment. I looked up and saw Anubis staring off into space. He finally noticed me and looked at me worried and bewildered.

"Sadie!" He yelled.

I tried to get up, but ended falling down again. I lost all my energy doing that portal. Anubis ran over to me, lifting me in his hands the size of my bed each.

"What're you doing here?!" He asked, worriedly.

I sat up on his hands and said," I overheard Carter and all the Brooklyn house and Gods planning on kidnapping your wife and daughter!"

"WHAT!" He boomed, his voicing making the whole room shake.

I covered my ears and continued," They plan on using them to blackmail you!"

His expression made me shiver from pure fear. Hatred and anger was stained on his face, he beared his sharp fangs and his claws grew extra sharp.

"Those Demons!" He yelled, digestively at the thought of someone doing such a thing.

He walked over to his throne, and set me down on it gently.

"I will be back Sadie, thank you for telling me this."

"No...problem." I answered weakly.

"Get some rest now, I will be back."

"Alright."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Does this mean you're on my side?" He asked expectantly.

I gave him a thoughtful look and finally said," I guess so."

**WOW! This chapter was actually longer than I thought! Review, Review, REVIEW! =^.^=**

**Fact: The people of Ancient Egypt used Papyrus, that came from a plant that looks similar to a palm tree, to make scrolls and other types of paper.**

**Question: In Ancient Mythology, who found out Ra's secret name?**

**Tough question!**


	12. Demon Woods?

**Sorry about that, hope you guys like the chapter. R&R for anything! =^.^=**

**Carter's POV**

"When should we start the plan?" I asked as I placed my Khopesh by my side.

"I think the sooner the better." Walt suggested as he gathered his amulets together.

"Sounds good, but the only trouble is...where are they?" Bast purred. "I won't be surprised when Anubis sent them off somewhere safe by now."

"You're right," I said," maybe we can ask someone that Anubis knows well enough to tell them."

"How about Set?" Bes suggested.

"Sorry but I don't feel like being burned alive." Alyssa countered.

"Yeah, and don't even think about asking Nepthys or Tawaret, they love his family and care about them too much to get them mixed up in this." Bast advised.

"Oh, I know! How about Wepwawet?" Cleo supported.

"Who?" Walt asked.

"He's Anubis's younger twin brother." Cleo explained matter-of-factly. "He's the God of Hunting and sometimes helps Anubis guide souls...sometimes."

"Sounds good, where does he usually hang out?" I asked expectantly.

"Well, since he's the God of Hunting, I'm sure he'll hang around a big forest." Cleo explained.

"I think I have an idea where he is." Alyssa spoke up.

"Well, where?" Bes said, a bit impatient.

"In the woods of New Jersey." Alyssa explained.

"That...doesn't really make any sense to me. Why would think that he's there anyways?" I asked, completely confused and unexpected from her answer.

"Because, legend says that there is a horrifying creature inside, it's known as the demon of the woods. If I was a hunting God, don't you think I would be hunting for that creature?" Alyssa explained simply.

"I guess that makes sense, is it some kind of new monster?" Bes asked, a bit terrified.

"Yeah, they it was some kind of deformed baby at birth, the monster's brother is actually the ranger of the same woods his 'brother' inhabits." Alyssa explained enthusiastically.

"That is...really disturbing." Walt piped up.

"Well...it's our only lead right now, we might as well take it." Carter said uneasily. "Alright, everyone on the roof, it's time to make a trip to New Jersey."

Some people grumbled while others walked uneasily towards the roof, a bit scared at the thought of meeting a demon in the woods. I was the first to appear on the roof, I walked towards Freak, my 'friend', I tied the basket over him and tightened the holding on it.

"Okay, everyone all aboard!" I said 'happily'.

"Hey, why don't we just let the Gods make a portal for us? Won't that be easier?" Cleo asked impatiently.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." I said out loud.

Bes opened up a portal immediately and everyone stepped through. I was the last to enter, I crashed down on top of Jaz, making her groan in displeasure.

"Do you mind?" Jaz growled.

"Right, sorry." I apologized as I quickly got off of her. I held a hand out to her and she gladly took it, I hoisted her up back onto her feet.

"Thanks." She thanked happily.

"No problem." I answered.

I stared at the colossal trees before us, bordering a big forest ahead of us. Everyone was here and they stared a bit uneasy at the forest entrance.

"Well, we're here." Bes said, breaking the silence.

"Yep, it sure does look like Devil's Woods, New Jersey." Alyssa replied.

"Alright everyone, stay close and don't go wandering around for any reason at all! Let's go."  
I informed as I led the group inside the Demon infested woods.

**Anubis's POV**

I continued to walk fast around everywhere for Anput and Kebechet, hoping that the other Gods didn't already find them and kept them captive. I passed rivers, hills, caves, finding my dear family any where they possibly could've gone. It was now dark outside and dark, luminous shadows now loomed over the sharp cliffs and crept inside giant caves. _'Oh I hope they're all right.'_ I thought gravely.

Suddenly demons appeared everywhere, their sharp fangs and claws, and horrible skinny and boney appearance appeared, they would sure make any mortal scared out of their mind.

"Shit, I don't have time for this!" I yelled.

I summoned my double axe blade and killed all the fierce demons quickly, making them turn into ash and disappear further into Duat. Every demon that lunged at me, I would counter with my blade swiftly and some kicked hard that would end up the 'Earth' that contacted them break and create craters under the gravity I pushed to them. As I chopped off the last demon's head, it all grew quiet, just how I like it. I sighed and put away my axe back into the unknown. I continued down the direction until I heard a voice that made me stop.

"Anpu?!" A feminine voice said.

I turned around and saw Anput come out of a corner, her Jackal head peeking out.

"Anput!" I cried as I dashed towards her.

She did the same. She crashed into me and started to weep into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled my head against hers. I looked around everywhere, but it seems the place is deserted.

"Where's Kebechet?" I asked, concerned and terrified.

Anput looked up at me with depression, fearful, and pleading eyes. She broke down again and sobbed louder into my shoulder, her body was shaking now, she tightened her grip around my neck as I too gripped harder around her waist.

"What happened?" I whispered into her ear.

She let go of me and wiped away her tears with the palm of her hands, "Kebechet and I camped around here so we could have a little rest. Then I thought she was old enough to know what was going to happen, so I told her everything about the war and how you are going against the other Gods. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up..."

Anput began to cry again, I kissed her temple and wiped away her tears from her eyes and placed my finger over her quivering lips.

"She was gone." I finished sadly.

Anput nodded sadly, she stared at the ground, defeated, thinking that after many years of not being with her daughter, she lost her again.

"This isn't your fault Anput." I reassured, placing both my hands over her cheeks.

"Yes it is," She countered, putting my hands down from her beautiful face," if I was awake she wouldn't have been gone."

I looked at her sadly, her ears drooped and started to whimper like a lost dog. She then turned into a regular Jackal and curled up in a ball at my feet. I picked her up and placed her in my arms and petted her fur in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure she's fine." I said as I continued the motion.

She didn't move from her position, I slowly sat down on the 'Earth' and continued to rub her sweet head.

"I heard the Gods were planning on kidnapping you and Kebechet, so that's why I came here." I explained.

Anput looked up at me with sad eyes, as she waited for me to continue. She stood up on my arms and leaned against me, rubbing my chest in an affectionate way, asking for more.

"But, if Kebechet was the only one gone, then I have a feeling that maybe she ran away to be with me." I continued my explanation sadly.

I looked at Anput, her eyes were big and wide and her tail was fluffed up, then she said sadly, "So, you think she's back at the house all by herself?!"

"I'm afraid so, but I'll create a portal directly there so there is no reason to worry my love."

"I hope so." She whimpered and hid her face into my chest.

I stood back up and used my free hand to create a portal. I stepped through to find myself back in our house. Anput looked around and hopped off of me, turning back into her true form and started to dash towards our daughter's room. I instead looked everywhere around house, thinking that she might be looking for me somewhere else.

I went downstairs into the kitchen, I looked under the table, the cabinets, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I went into the living room, the guest room, but she wasn't here. I went down into the cellar where I mummify the dead, thinking that maybe she's doing her duties and purifying the corpses, but the room was empty. Her vase that she always filled up with water and purified it to make the whole body clean and purified was barren and empty.

I went back up the stairs into Kebechet's room, only to find my wife sobbing on her bed. I knelt down next to her, and rubbed her back. She looked at me with pleading eyes once again, but I only shook my head. She sobbed harder than ever before, we both wished this hasn't happened but...

I'm afraid we have to face the truth...our daughter isn't here...Kebechet is missing.

**Carter's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Felix complained as his penguin squawked from the heat they are never used to.

"For the last time, No!" Alyssa countered.

We all walked in the woods for at least 2 hours by now and always ended up in the same place. I'm just happy that no one is missing by now.

"Aw man, my feet hurt." Cleo complained.

"At least now you are getting some exercise and not being cooped up in a Library." Jaz said, trying to cheer people up.

"Carter, I think we should take a break." Walt advised, his breathing heavy.

"No, we have to keep moving, I'm sure we're near Wepwawet, I'm sure of it!" I said, picking up my pace.

"And how many times have you said that!" Bast hissed.

"Carter, a 5 minute break isn't going to kill us, besides, what if we have to face the monster in our current position. We're all exhausted." Jaz persuaded.

I sighed heavily," No, we're going to keep going."

"Hell no!" Cleo yelled. "I'm sitting down right here!"

Cleo pointed at the chopped off tree trunk and sat her butt on it, she crossed her legs and arms in defiance, all the while giving me a glare.

"Yeah! My penguins have been waddling for too long!" Felix complained, taking a seat right next to Cleo along with the penguins.

Everyone grumbled in response and sat down near the trunk. I looked at them all angrily and clenched my fists at the sight.

"Look, Sadie and I had to work our butt off going _everywhere _so we can get the items we need and save the fucking world!" I yelled.

"First off, watch your language buster, we have a kid on our team, and Second we worked our butt off just as much as you _pharaoh_." Alyssa countered distastefully.

"Yeah, I had to deal with a curse, Carter. So I had to deal with more pain than you!" Walt joined in.

"No! I lost my sister! That is the hardest thing that has ever happened to me!"  
I yelled back.

Then Jaz erupted like a Volcano," Sadie this, Sadie that, you know what I was fucking sick of? Her and her sharp tongue right from the beginning!"

Everyone looked at Jaz, all mouths gaped open and all shocked expressions was on everyone's face.

She conitnued on her rampage," You both think you're so high and mighty with your title when it's just complete randomness and age, I swear just because you're older doesn't make you wiser...you may seem like a brainiac Carter but all you really are is just a stupid, giant ego, piece of shit! And don't get me started on Miss Britain, she always brags that she's the most powerful magician in the world! Well, that makes me want to fucking stab her right in the heart and feed it to Ammit! If anyone here is the most hard-working, having the most painful experiences, and the greatest magician...IT'S ME!"

Jaz breathed heavily, her expression insane and eyes as cold as ice. Everyone, including me, looked at her with big eyes and scared expressions on our face, Felix hid behind Cleo who was behind the stump. Then Jaz started to cry hysterically, she screamed into the sky, her voice echoing throughout the forest. Alyssa came up to her and started to comfort her a little.

"I think this place is making us go insane." Bes pointed out, peeking his head behind Bast.

"Yeah, I think it's best if we go home now." Alyssa advised, Jaz nodding her head in agreement.

This time I didn't fight it, if Jaz is going insane from this then I don't want anyone else to go insane too.

"Alright, Bes, make a portal for us please?" I asked, turning towards Bes.

"Sure thing, one portal coming-"

Bes was interrupted by rustling from nearby bushes, everyone jumped and got in their fighting stance. I grabbed my khopesh and started to head towards the bush, there was something laying behind it. I looked a little closer and it looked like some kind of naked, boney, ratty, human. I couldn't see the thing's face until I took a step closer then it shifted its head towards me. I jumped back a few feet, the thing had razor sharp teeth and glowing eyes, it looked like some kind of thing you would see in the movie 'The Exorcist'.

It hopped out of the bush towards me and the rest of the group, the girls screamed...and so did Bes while others got in their fighting stance. The thing walks like a dog, even though it has the structure of a human body.

_'Oh shit.' _I thought as it lunged at me with its razor sharp teeth bearing.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter. R&R for anything! =^.^=**

**Fact: It's true, there is such thing called Demon woods around New Jersey and they say there's some creature inside, people experience it but won't talk about it, they're too afraidand how the ranger of the park is actually the demon's brother.**

**Question: Do you guys believe in Ghosts and Demons?**

**I sure as Hell do!**

**Kairi =^.^= **


	13. A New Love?

**Hello you guys! Sorry about the update. I was planning on doing it a couple of days ago, but I got WAY too busy and didn't have time for it. But here it is right now. R&R for anything! Thank you guys for all the support, I wouldn't have gone this far without all of your inspiration!**

**Carter's POV**

I swear I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. Of all times I had to die and meet Anubis, it just _had _to be now. It seemed it was all in slow motion, the creature was overhead with a threatening stance like you would see in a horror movie. I stumbled back and landed on my rear, my Khopesh slipped out of my grasp and slid against the ground about a couple of yards away from me behind a bush. My stance was wide open for tearing or hacking that the beast would torture me with.

Now as the sharp claws of the demon were only an inch away from my face, I closed my eyes and cringed, in hope of trying to not feel as much pain...but we all know it only makes it worse. My eyes were still closed and it felt that time turned back to normal and could feel myself become wet and could smell the scent of blood...but I still did not feel anything. I peeked one eye open and saw the disastrous creature right next to me, he no longer had a head and the gore and blood that dripped in large quantities from his neck were now all over my whole body, some of it splattered on my face.

"Gross..." I mumbled to myself, trying my best to wipe off at least some blood from my face.

I shoved the gory remains of the demon aside and slowly tried to compose myself from the traumatic incident. Although it was hard since my legs were trembling and my skin was now pale and covered in Goosebumps. But I wondered who saved me? Obviously Bes and Bast couldn't pull that kind of stunt without a weapon, commanding a spell, or in that distance...and no one else could either.

Then I thought maybe it was the Hunting God, after all it is said that he protects the pharaoh while he is hunting.

But when I looked towards my Savior, only a girl with black hair and blue eyes stood there. She stared at me and everyone else, her eyes as cold as ice. I could hear a growl form deep in her throat and her ears were held back.

"You're lucky to be alive!" She yelled.

And just like that, she turned into black mist and disappeared. We all continued to stare in the same place the girl disappeared, only the sounds of the forest echoed throughout the trees.

"Damn it! That was her! That was Kebechet!" Bes exclaimed angrily, kicking the stump that some of the kids hid behind.

"That was her?!" I turned towards Bes, he only gave me an annoyed stare and continued to kick the stump.

"Why was she here?" Bast asked, dumbfounded. "I thought Anubis hid her and his wife somewhere safely."

"I don't know, but why don't we continue to look for Wepwawet. He still might think the beast is still alive and if he's a Jackal or a wolf like Alyssa explained then he'll smell the blood on me." I explained thoroughly.

"I just hope he doesn't know about the death of it, because then this whole trip was a waste of our time." Walt said worriedly.

**Sadie's POV**

I hate this, more than anything I hate being bored and not being able to do anything because my body can't handle my powerful will power. I continued to lay there on Anubis's throne, my eyes half shut and body completely numb. I continued to gaze out all around the Hall of Judgment, hearing the wind flow from room to room, and watching the scales slowly move because of the wind. I never knew something so big and heavy can be moved by a mere breeze.

Then I noticed a figure started to walk up the stairs into the Hall of Judgment, he had big ears and a dog-like snout just like Anubis. He continued to walk up here slowly, gazing around the room, appearing as if looking for someone. Then he spotted me and stopped immediately, he continued to face my direction...honestly he was creeping me out.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that Anubis! You're creeping me out and I'm sick of it, not like you haven't done anything to me lately!" I said sarcastically.

I slowly moved my numb body into an upright position and hopped down onto the floor with a thud, I could feel the seismic wave crawl up my leg as I made contact onto the floor. I regained my composure and stomped angrily towards Anubis, who is _still _hiding in the shadows.

"What are you doing hiding? What? You think that I'm going to attack you...or...or...steal your daughter from you like my heartless, annoying brother would do? You are obviously stupid." I yelled.

I heard him growl and could see his hands clenched tightly, radiating a powerful aura. He stepped out of the shadows and glared at me in a threatening way...only it wasn't Anubis. He looked _exactly _like Anubis, except his skin was replaced with a beautiful, white color (Hey!, I am not racist!).

"Excuse me!" He said. (He even has the same voice as Anubis!).

"Uh...uh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." I stuttered.

"I am sick of Gods and Magicians alike...even the priests mix me up with my twin brother!" He retorted, crossing his arms.

"He has a brother?" I asked, not seeing that coming.

He sighed sadly and sat down on the steps...well his body takes up about 8 steps since he's in his true form...but I could tell he isn't a major God since I'm not on the ground doing a seizure, apocalyptic dance. I couldn't stand but feel sad for him, I know how it's like to have someone getting more credit than me because he's _pharaoh_.

I sat down next to him...and leaned against him. He noticed this and looked at me with a surprised look, but all he gave me was a pat on my head. I have no idea why I was doing what I was doing, but I liked it... a lot. Unlike Anubis, he felt warm and soft. He was like a plush toy made out of muscle that was freakishly huge.

"Tell me, are you married?" He asked me.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! He even asks the same questions Anubis asked me before.

"No." I replied coldly.

"I'm surprised, a beautiful maiden like yourself and _not _being married." He replied sincerely.

I felt my face get warm upon his compliment, I sat up and looked in the opposite direction of him. I could feel some of my skin tingle, as my face continued to increase in temperature.

"But, of course a Princess like you should hold the sharp tongue she contains...after all it is a double-edged sword." He continued.

I gave him a glare, he only returned a playful smile. _'Way too much like Anubis.' _I thought.

I returned to glance away from him, my shoulders drooped and my eyes began to water a little. I could feel my throat starting to tighten. _'Sadie don't! Don't fall in love again! I can't risk any more heartbreaks...my heart is already hanging by a thread. Most Gods are already married anyways.' _I thought hysterically.

Unfortunately, he noticed me. He gave me a worried look, and scooted closer to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Are...are you married?" I stuttered, feeling hot tears stream down my face.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not married."

"I don't trust you."

"I swear in my name."

His large hand grabbed my back and pulled me closer to him, he rubbed my back as I leaned against him. I felt so...safe. It felt so comfortable as if all my problems were swept away. The last of my tears touched his skin and soon disappeared in a flash.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, my face against his leg.

I couldn't see it, but I could tell he smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where is my brother?" He asked quickly.

"I think he's at his house...why?" I answered, looking up at him.

He waved his hand and a swirling vortex appeared, he put his inside and pulled out a cage with black linen covering it. The vortex disappeared, and he pulled the linen away, revealing a girl trapped inside.

"I have his daughter...he's worried about her." He answered simply.

**How is it? Do you like it? I hope you liked the chapter and can't wait to hear all of your opinions about it. Remember: Flames are only for Set and Ra ( who is Senile) OO *cookies!***

**Fact: Wepwawet doesn't have a wife or child (at least I didn't hear or see it anywhere).**

**Question: What's your favorite show?**

**For me I have WAY too many favorite shows...they're all Anime. If you want to see ALL my favorite shows, you can look at them on my profile if you're THAT interested. **

**=^.^= Kairi**


	14. Reality Hits Hard

**What's up?! I'm sorry about the updates and how they're off, my computer is acting a bit weird for everyone so...yeah. But hopefully it won't shut off permanently where ALL the data is erased, including my stories and the memory of my account on Fanfiction. That would not be good. But don't worry about it isn't as horrible as you think, everything will be fine. :D**

**Walt's POV**

"That trip was a waste of our time." I said unemotionally.

Carter shot me a glare, and Jaz smacked his head for doing it. Unfortunately Jaz is still a little sensitive right now, I feel bad for her; all her stress and worry was piled inside while the fame of the Kanes ignited the fire and grew inside like a ticking bomb, ready to explode. Like many of us, she has been through hard times, except we come to her for guidance; putting more emotional distress on her shoulders. Only a tough and calm person can do handle it...not even the famous Sadie Kane.

I don't know why, but right now I have a powerful desire to punch Carter and Sadie right in the mouth. They obviously took WAY too much credit for something that the Brooklyn House helped out in. If anything, they didn't face as much pain as we did before we got to the Brooklyn house and their personality shows it. Sadie is a British snob, and Carter is an American Ego know-it-all. Makes sense right? When I think more about it, the more that I realize I have been acting merciful to people...who...who...I cannot even think of a word that word describe them.

_'I don't even know why I actually fell for that kind of person.' _I thought angrily. Without even realizing it, people started to scatter and leave Carter's room, until me and Carter were the only ones left.

Carter looked at me expectantly, I just ignored him and focused on my thoughts of everything we've been through, and now after hiking in the woods for about 14 hours did I realize the truth.

Carter faked a cough and gestured towards the door, I gave him a cold glare and said nothing as I walked towards the door.

"I know we've been through a lot, but you shouldn't act so heartless." Carter said, a bit offended in his tone.

"I know _we've _been through a lot, but how come you and your sister are the ones acting like a hero and getting respect from the Gods...not even giving us a glance." I countered coldly, a menacing tone that caught Carter by surprise. "You may be Pharaoh, but that doesn't mean you are one of the most powerful nor invincible nor even _in charge _of this house, and your sister doesn't claim right to it either...and everyone in this house thinks so. Stay away from me and Jaz, because we are the first to realize this...if I were you I'd watch your back, because I'm sure other people are realizing that too." He looked at me with terror on his face but confidence still in his eyes. "Goodnight, _Pharaoh Know-it-all_."

I grabbed the door and slammed it behind me, the sound echoing throughout the whole house, I stomped away from the demon's room and appeared into mine. I collapsed onto my bed and clasped my hands over my head in distress. I let out a grunt and a short second later, a sigh. I breathed in and out deeply and tried to clear everything out of my head; unfortunately that wasn't working out so well.

_'Damn Kanes, I wish I never met them, even if it means dying because of that wretched curse.' _I thought angrily. My breathing became shorter as I started to fume from my rage. I pounded on my bed, and let out growls of displeasure. The thought of this is making me look like a mental patient gone out of the control...if they ever had any to begin with.

Finally after releasing all of the unexpected rage, I grew quiet and weak. My eyes started to close and could feel my exhaustion taking over me and soon I was asleep in one of the dreams that I thought in the past was a nightmare. I was dreaming that Sadie and Carter Kane were no more.

**Anubis's POV**

"Oh thank you so much!" My dear wife exclaimed in joy.

She grabbed our daughter from my brother's arms and held her close to her, Kebechet asleep. Surprisingly Sadie was beside him, holding his hand; I paid no mind to it...I was too focused on the thought that Kebechet is safe and close to me.

"Thank you...brother." I said uncomfortably.

"No...problem." He replied in the same uncomfortable atmosphere.

"What's the bloody matter, why are you both acting so stale towards each other?" Sadie asked.

Wepwawet and I looked at each other uncomfortably, we didn't say a word nor made any eye contact with Sadie.

"Well?" She urged, angrily tapping her foot.

"Well, it's just that-"

"When we were on Earth and Osiris was murdered by my Father, Horus was out to seek revenge; to spill my father's blood upon the sand." I interrupted my brother.

"Yes, and unfortunately my job is to look after the Pharaoh- in this case Horus- and protect him during War and on Hunting trips." Wepwawet continued.

"In the end, he helped Horus kill our Father...ever since that day...we kind of butted heads for each opinion on the subject." I finished.

"I see." Sadie lied, she doesn't really get it; and honestly right now I don't feel like explaining, I have a war to plan.

"Again, thank you for finding and bringing our daughter back." Anput said sincerely, not paying attention to our conversation.

"No problem what-so-ever." My brother answered back.

With that, Sadie and my brother left, this time my brother having his hand behind her back and Sadie leaning against him. I gave them a mischievous smile and shouted out, "Wepwawet, make sure that you score the first kiss on your first date."

They looked at me surprised, their faces blushing a light pink. I gave them a smile and raised my eyebrows up and down in a teasing and an agreeing way. I shut the door on the now angry couple and locked the down with my magic, so I will be protected from any eggs that my brother will throw at the house.

I turned around to see Kebechet rubbing her eyes and yawn as she started to wake up, my shout must have caused that. Anput sat her on the couch in the living room. I sat down next to her and grabbed her arm, and waited until Kebechet was fully awake.

"You and I need to have a talk." I said in a serious tone.

**Wepwawet's POV**

After that horrible and embarrassing display my brother had done, I will have to do something to get him back soon. But now is not the time. We have a war going on, Gods taking different sides, me included when taking my brother's side ( even though he is more of an ass than a Jackal) and taking care of the beautiful mistress that is tugging at my heart strings.

"Why don't we go to my favorite place?" I asked, bending down to be eye leveled with Sadie.

"That sounds nice, but make it quick, I have to return home." She said, cooperatively.

"Good." I replied.

I waved my hand and everything swirled around us, white mist instead of that horrible sand vortex most Gods use. Then we found ourselves in my favorite place of all, on the tallest tree on the mountain that has Jesus Christ with his arms spread out, ready to hug anyone, in Rio, Brazil, South America. It was an amazing view that I was always fascinated by.

Sadie gasped at the view, her mouth was gaped open and her eyes were like glass that shimmered in the moonlight. I was aroused by her but quickly got over it when she looked at me. Instead of me being in my true form, I thought it was best that I was in my human form. I had pure white hair with blue eyes, a very pale skin just like my brother, I had a white jacket on with fur enclosed around the hood that was a dark calico, my shirt was green, and my jeans were ripped and a dark blue denim, and to top it all off I had white combat boots made for snow.

Sadie was staring at me and compared my boots with hers, she smiled at me and gave me a little giggle. Then she started to lose her balance and fall off the branch we were sitting on, fear was on her face as she tried to lunge out for the branch but I caught her and hoisted her up with ease. She clanged to me desperately, a bit shaken up from the experience. I held her tight and rested my head on hers, I smelled her scent as I rubbed against her soothing hair. I became aroused with it, I put nose up to her hair and breathed in and out deeply, then I placed a deep kiss on her shaking forehead.

She looked up at me, her eyes glossy and enticing. Her eyes were full of love but no encouragement behind it. I closed my eyes and gave another peck on her forehead, like a mother would do to her child and rubbed her head in a reassuring pattern. We stayed like this for a long time, watching the moon rise and stars glimmer and shine, applauding upon the moon appearing gracefully.

"You know, it is quite funny," I spoke up, "My brother's favorite place is New Orleans and mine is Rio, yet they both celebrate Carnivale. Even though I'm way up here, I can still hear the music and see the tiny, ant-like parade with odd looking vehicles with different animals on it."

"Yeah, you're right. I can't believe I haven't noticed that." Sadie said. "But I think it's time for me to go home now."

"Alright." I complied sadly. "Is it alright if I walk you home?"

"Of course."

I waved my hand again and the white mist surrounded us at a fast pace, clearing and revealing a room with furniture covered with clear sheets.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

Unfortunately, she didn't answer for she was running out into the hallway. Curious, I followed into a room with a boy with brown curly hair and tan skin looked at us both, shock in his eyes, dropping his picture frame and the glass shattering upon impact on the floor. He stared at Sadie unbelievably, then stared at me with murderous content. I was taken back a bit.

"You Bastard!" He yelled as he lunged for me with his Khopesh, all the while Sadie screaming my name to get out of here.

**Hope you liked the chapter, it was a bit emotional and maybe I broke a bit of the character's personality...but hey, war can do that( just kidding, the war hasn't really begun yet). As for the Carnivale, I'm pretty sure both places celebrate it but not entirely sure so don't hold me against it.**

**Fact: Have you guys ever heard of the movie 'The Omen'? Well, while making the movie, there have been many reported 'accidents' that usually resulted in people's deaths, car crashes, plane crashes...you name it. In fact there was this story where one of the people working on the set got in a car crash, his wife was decapitated but he was still alive. He looked at the dashboard and it read 66.6 Km and right next to the accident was a sign that said 'The City of Omnen'. Pretty freaky if you ask me. O.O**

**Question: For people who know or watched the movie Omen, when the demonic child was actually found that he was birthed from a Jackal, don't you think it relates more to the Egyptian Mythology, Anubis, than the devil from Christianity, Catholic, and Judaism? I want to know your opinion.**

**Honestly to me it has some relation to it.**


	15. She wouldn't let go

**Hi you guys! Sorry about the updates on my other stories, I have been very busy and extremely tired and it seems that time runs away from me when I decide to write more chapters, but I'll do the best I can, until then Enjoy! :D**

**Anubis's POV**

I grasped Kebechet's hand firmly but not too tight. I could see guilt and sadness in her eyes, knowing what was coming. Anput sat on the opposite side of Kebechet and rubbed her head in a reassuring way.

"Kebechet, why didn't you listen to your father?" I asked firmly.

She looked up at me, her eyes glassy and shining, tears ready to pour down her face. I didn't want to do this, she's very sensitive and has a soft heart, but I have to teach her a lesson and that will make her grow. She stared at our hands and began to sniffle from here to there, Anput tickled her ears on her head to try and comfort her.

"I...I just couldn't stand not being with you anymore, daddy." She said in a constricted tone, her throat closing up from the emotion that she was feeling right now. "I didn't want you to leave me, I wanted to stay with you and help you defeat all the bullies that are bothering you."

I smiled, both because of my daughter's love me and her aspect of the situation. She is my precious jewel, and my wife is my crown. They both make me so happy that...that I would just risk my life and my immortality for them. But I couldn't let it go, how my daughter could have been captured and used against me, or worse by torturing her. Sometimes she needs to follow my orders, no matter what.

"Kebechet, I understand that you want to be by my side and protect me, but I can't let you or your mother getting hurt." I said with a sad smile.

She looked at me with red eyes, her tears running down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She shook her head violently and tackled me into a firm hug, breaking into a sob. I rubbed her back and looked at Anput, she gave me a sad look and shrugged her shoulders. I didn't know what to do, I can't scold her, it won't solve anything and it will make everything worse, it isn't in my nature to do that to my family, even though I am clearly the opposite to everyone else.

Then, something flew through the window and crashed into the living room a few feet from where we were sitting. Anput stood up and quickly retrieved the item that broke our window. It was a rock that had a papyrus scroll enveloped around it, she handed it to me and I unfurled the scroll from the rock, dropping the rock to the ground. It read:

_Dear Anubis,_

_We cannot forgive you for what you have done to Miss Sadie Kane and abolishing the laws of the dead. You must be punished severely and immediately, if not we will force you and make sure your family suffers the same. Meet us in the Hall of Two Truths in 1 hour, or else you and your family will suffer the consequences._

_Signed,_

_Brooklyn House, Horus, Carter, Bast, Isis, Osiris, and Bes._

I crumbled the scroll angrily and set it on fire, I watched it burn as a growl formed deep in my throat. _I _make the rules when it comes to the dead and living, and my _family _does not deserve to be punished, they have not done anything wrong! But, I cannot allow my family to get hurt, they have been through enough already.

"Anpu, what did it say?" My wife asked with a worried tone.

I couldn't look at her but I still answered, "They want me to turn myself in so I could face a punishment, if not we will go into war."

I left the part about them being punished as well, what's the point in worrying them?

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

I looked at her and gave her a sad look. She looked at me with a depressed look and a little of understanding, she looked away and covered her face into her hands. I could feel Kebechet's grip get tighter around me, she knew what the silence meant, and it was obvious from her answer before she doesn't want me to suffer.

1 hour, that's all I have before I have to face a severe punishment. But I already decided what I was going to do in less than a second. I tried standing up, but Kebechet refused to let go. I nudged her softly, she refused. I tried harder, she refused. Finally I tugged much harder but stopped immediately, my emotions got control of my body. My heart (metaphorically speaking) raced as my hands trembled, I bared my teeth in vain as I suddenly realized even if I made sure that they would not get hurt, they will be in pain when I am not around or experiencing something awful right in front of them. But the same thought spoke monotonously over and over again;

_"Kebechet won't let me go..."_

**Wepwawet's POV**

I was in shock as the boy was waving his Khopesh and charging at me in a threatening way, all the while, horror made Sadie's face pure white as she screamed in hopes of stopping him. Just looking at the way Sadie was reacting, this boy was doing this mercilessly and with much contempt. But, I am not named as the God of War and Hunting for nothing.

With my fast reflexes, I pivoted with my left foot and took a step back with my right. Right as the boy was directly in front of me I thrust my right fist directly into his stomach with powerful force and shoved him upwards. He landed on his back onto his bed with such force his bed broke, he coughed and held his stomach as he staggered to breathe regularly after the wind was knocked out of him. I jumped onto him and hit him directly in...well let's just say a man's best friend...by using a swift front kick.

He gasped and his mouth was left a gaped, his face a bit red from the pain he was suffering. He yelled in pain and cursed in Egyptian. I took this chance and grabbed his Khopesh away from him and broke it in half (yes, I'm that strong). He growled angrily as I summoned rope and began swiftly tying him in a strong embrace of the rope that a true woodsman would use for setting traps or capturing prey. Then I finished it off with a blow to the side of the head, making him unconscious.

Sadie watched the whole thing, clearly shocked beyond believe; surprisingly she didn't do anything. She looked at the boy sadly, and gave him a smack on the cheek even though she knew he was unconscious. She started yelling at him as tears began to stream down her face, she began to smack him again and this time started to hit him everywhere, if I haven't stepped in I'm sure that he would have woken up with all his bones broken.

I embraced Sadie as she sobbed softly into my chest. I can't read someone's feelings, but I what I can read is the fighting inspiration inside someone; pride, love, hope...the boy had revenge in his aura. And I could tell from the way Sadie was reacting, she knew it too.

**Sadie's POV**

How could my brother be like this? He is drenched in bloody revenge! He is never like this! It makes me want to bloody slap some sense into him! Of all the times he acts stupid, it is when I'm gone. And because of it, he almost killed someone else that I cherish. Wouldn't that make you go hysterical?

I sobbed into Wepwawet's warm body...(ugh! his name is too long, I think I'll nick name him Ben). He rubbed my back calmly and in a comfortable pattern. Then, I heard the door open. I peeked behind Ben (that reminds me of Big Ben from home), Walt looked at me surprised but quickly slammed the door behind him.

"Walt wait!" I called.

I let go of Ben, and made my way towards Walt. He was speed walking down the hall towards his room. I ran towards him and when I was about to hug him he swiftly turned around and shoved me into the opposite direction. I fell on my bottom hard, lucky that Ben grabbed me before I could hit my head onto the floor.

"Don't go near me you British snob!" Walt yelled, rage clearly shown on his face.

He entered his room and slammed the door again, leaving me in my current position. As Ben helped me up, I noticed I got a small gash on my leg from one of the boards on the floor. A minute later, Jaz walked down the hall carrying some glass bottles and cotton balls. I looked at her expectantly. She returned a surprised look and looked at my gash, but her expression turned from shock to depression and looked away, and continued down the hall towards the stairs.

I was shocked by everyone's action, they never acted like this, what happened when I was gone? I clenched my fists and punched the wall, hot tears falling down my cheeks. Ben wiped away my tears with his finger and held my hand that I pounded the wall with.

"I think it's best if you leave and not come back." Ben said sadly.

I looked at him, but didn't give him an answer. He offered his other hand to me, and I took it without hesitation.

"Alright. Let's go Ben." I said slowly.

"Ben?" He asked.

"That's the nick name I gave you, your real one is too long."

"If you're going to give me a nick name, give me something that isn't stupid."

"Ben is the perfect name for you!" I countered.

"Ben is not the perfect name for me." He said in an irritated tone.

"Fine, your nick name will be Weppy."

"My nick name will be Zack."

"Fine!" I scoffed angrily.

'Zack' summoned a portal that once again swarmed around us in a sort of white mist and transported us back in Duat, in front of a large house with giant trees surrounding it.

"Welcome to my home." He said proudly.

**Hoped you guys liked it! =^.^=**

**Fact: Did you know that I like Kitties? Just kidding =^w^= i know that Halloween already past but...did you know that in the past they called it All Hallows Eve, and how it originated from Pagans (antichrists) in England?**

**Question: Do you like Pokemon? And what Pokemon would you like to be?**

**For me, I would be Zoroark! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


	16. A Severe Punishment

**What's up? I am so happy for all the support that I have been getting from everyone that has made comments, favorite, and followed! :D And of course all the people that took the time to look and read my story, even though they lost interest at the first chapter. :D Thank you guys so much, it is really inspiring especially for a low self-esteemed person like me.**

**Anubis's POV**

I watched my dear Anput sleeping soundly on the bed, it has been about a half an hour since I read the note. Everyone has been through a lot and they all obviously couldn't stay awake too long. I never gave them an answer from what the note had said, I couldn't bring myself to it. I scooted over to my wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up swiftly and quietly and left the room. I walked down the hall quietly and gazed in my daughter's room, to find her soundly asleep, every couple of seconds or so her ears twitch. It made my heart flutter.

I stealthily walked in and planted a sweet kiss upon her cheek, she reacted by whimpering in a lovely fashion and buried her head under the covers. I gave her small apologetic smile and rubbed her head softly, earning a another lovely whimper. I walked out of the quickly and softly jolted down the stairs. With no delay, I opened the door and walked out, making my way towards the Hall of Two Truths. I have just enough time to make it to the Hall of Two Truths on time.

As I walked I couldn't help but feel worried. For this to be severe it must have meaning beside it, but my thoughts disappeared quickly when I reached the door to the Hall of Truths. This is also where I Judge the dead, but for only the convicted and the crime they committed in Duat. I opened the golden door in front of me. There were two thrones, one on the left is mine while Thoth's is on the right, and in the center laid the 'eye' some mortals would think of it. We display the crime the soul has committed in front of their eyes, and decide whether to punish them that lasts for thousands of years or severely for a short time...or both.

The room was filled with Gods and Goddesses from all over Duat some on my side, some not so much. Osiris was sitting in my throne while sat in his. _'The nerve of him...and to believe I have actually respected him.' _I thought angrily, but refused to show it. I walked down the aisle that Gods have made up and walked down it in a calm and orderly matter, to show my professionalism that to me my enemies lacked.

I stood in the center, right in front of the two thrones, and glared at Julius that was in my seat. He returned the glare and I simply scoffed it off.

"We will now begin the Judgment." Thoth declared, unfurling a papyrus scroll.

"Just get on with it, I am a busy God." I said in a civil manner.

Osiris continued to glare at me while I just motioned to hurry it up, mouthing to him 'A motherfucking half God should not be in my chair'. He stood up angrily, the Gods looked at him questionably, they obviously didn't know what I did. Osiris growled and sat back down.

"Will someone please put him on a leash and get him off my seat, it is a disgrace for an angry animal...or should I say a host get off a _God's _seat. Not to mention he isn't even a full God since he has the essence of a mortal." I said coolly.

No one replied or said a thing...well, almost everyone.

"Get the fuck off my son's seat bastard!" My father yelled.

I rolled my eyes as Osiris clenched tighter to the seat while Thoth looked at Set funny.

"Alright. Anubis, God of the Dead, is charged with disobeying the laws of the dead and the living and murdering Miss Sadie Kane." Thoth read from the scroll.

I knew I wasn't able to change anyone's mind, I just have to accept the punishment no matter what and get this whole charade over with.

"We all get the point, just do the damn punishment!" I said impatiently.

"Very well." Thoth replied, a bit agitated in his tone.

Thoth held the scroll high and started to glow a dark purple color as it started to levitate from his hand up to the 'eye' as to the eye started to glow a dark purple color. I gazed on awe at the sight but did not show it, of all the colors I saw in many punishments, this was a first. I truly do not know what this punishment is. Then both the scroll and the eye connected and began to glow brightly and locked on me.

"NNOOOO!" A voice yelled.

I turned around to see Kebechet running to me with tears in her eyes. I gasped and looked at her bewildered as I reached out to her, only to find myself be hit in the back by the beam of the dark purple color, engulfing me.

**Sadie's POV**

I looked at the place in awe, it looked really fancy despite the wilderness look and the stone structure that it was made out of. Zack stood right in front of me, looking like a bloody goofball with a big grin on his face and gesturing towards the house.

"Pretty cool huh?" He said in an excited tone.

"I have to say it's interesting." I replied.

He grabbed my hand and led (or I should say dragged me) inside, opening the beautifully hand crafted door that had many beautiful images on it. He should me the living room, which looked exactly like a giant ski resort type cabin with the same style kitchen right next to it. He sure is ready for winter.

Next he showed me my room where I will be staying. The carpet was brown with a marvelous king-sized bed with a beautiful handmade bed frame as well, matching the carpet. There were a lot of handmade drawers and desks that had different style of images to them. There was a giant plasma screen TV hanging on the wall across the bed, a balcony that showed most of Duat, a bathroom with a giant hot tub as a bath, and of course every girl's dream...a walk in closet.

Zack stayed by the door, watching me gaze upon anything like a bloody idiot. It made him grin. After I finally snapped out of my trance, I glared at the God that was now grinning like a joker. I walked towards him and gave him a punch in the arm, but sadly he caught it and snuck a kiss. I blushed but it quickly turned into anger as I tried punching him with my other arm. Ending in the same result with him grabbing it and sneaking a kiss, except this time I looked like a pretzel with my arms.

"Nice try Miss Kane." He said playfully.

I scoffed at him and looked away in defiance. His grin grew bigger. Then he spun me counter-clockwise, getting me out of the pretzel my arms created and pulled me close to his chest. My face grew warm as I was only a few inches from his face.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" He asked in a gentle man tone.

I smiled but did not give an answer. He snapped his hands and music started to play, Waltz music I should add. We started to dance to the rhythmic 3-beats in every bar the music played. We spun continuously, Zack watching my face while I stared at my feet that actually followed his as we continued to dance magnificently. Then at the height of the music he leaned forward and lunged me outward, a few inches from the floor. We stared at each other for a long time, then he finally brought me back up. The music ended after that.

I collapsed onto the bed, tired from the dancing. The bed was very fluffy and comfortable, I scooted up and laid my head on the fluffy pillow and breathed heavily, ready to drop into slumber land. I heard the light switch click and suddenly get dark, but then I felt something get pushed under my pillow and heard footsteps walk out. I sat up and looked under my pillow to find a big white box. I opened it to find new, pure black combat boots...this time with a furry coating inside to make it warmer for colder climates.

I grinned happily as I tried them on, they fit me perfectly and were very comfortable, even more than my old combat boots! I looked towards the doorway and whispered,

"You Jackal Head."

**Kebechet's POV**

I watched as daddy got hit by the evil looking beam and fall to the ground. I dashed towards him and knelt down to his fallen form, cradling him and giving him a tight hug. I felt someone tug on me and tried lift me and but I bit their hand and continued to cling to my dad that was now helplessly on the floor.

Then I felt him stir. I looked at him with relief and tears of joy streamed down my face. He looked at me, his expression unreadable as he got up and stood back onto his two feet. I clung to his leg and nuzzled it with my cheek, giving him affectionate love. I looked up at him to see his smile but...all I got was a glare. I was confused, but I slowly got off his leg.

"Who are you?" He asked in a menacing tone.

I was taken aback as he continued to give me a frightening glare. I was scared and didn't know what was going on.

"It's me daddy, Kebechet. Your daughter." I replied with a shaky voice, tears streaming down my face.

"Daughter? I have no daughter, I sure enough do not have a wife." He replied coldly.

I gave him an unbelievable look and collapsed down onto my knees. I sobbed as I covered my face with my hands and cried out to daddy. He growled menacingly and I stopped quickly. I gazed up at him, still in shock, at the menacing face that was once filled with love and kindness for me. Then I felt someone grab me again, but this time I let them take me away...away from the dad that had a menacing aura and power within him.

**Anubis's POV**

"Pathetic child, making me waste my time." I scuffed as I quickly made my way home.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I turned around to find the same annoying child there in the arms of another stranger. They looked up at me, with fear in their eyes, just the way that I like it.

"Anpu?" The woman asked in a soft tone.

"Don't you dare call me that! I want you strangers out of here, out of my house!" I yelled pointing outside.

"But...but we live here. I am your wife Anput and this is your daughter! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEBER US!" The woman screamed.

I stomped over to her and yanked her hair and slammed her against the wall, making contact with her face.

"MEWET!" The girl cried.

"No one yells at me, NO ONE!" I threatened.

Blood trickled down the wall as I dropped the Goddess to the ground. I heard the girl whimper softly. I looked at her, my face grew somber as she whimpered in an almost loving way. I watched her crawl towards her 'mother' and nuzzle affectionately.

I looked at my hand, seeing a vague memory of petting the girl's head...and...kissing her on her cheek...that was all I remembered. I shook my head and grabbed the woman and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"What are you doing to mommy?!" The girl cried.

I did not dare look at the child, I wish not to remember anything else. Then, she grabbed my leg and held on to it in a firm grasp.

"Please, dad, you have to remember please! PLEASE!" She cried.

I continued to ignore her as I made my way towards the door.

"I'll do anything! Just please remember!" She continued.

I stopped and looked down at her, I can hear her whimpering and nuzzling my leg in a loving way...loving way...loving way...loving way. I grasped my head with my free hand as I remembered what has happened the time before I...left...where? I could remember laying next to the woman...Anput...Anput...yes. I gave her a kiss on her forehead...then I kissed Kebechet...right?...on the cheek and watched her whimper and hide under the covers.

I shook my head to release the stress build up and looked at Anput that now had a bloody gash on her head and looked down to see Kebechet cry her eyes out. My eyes widened as I started to vaguely remember my memories. _'This is my family...what have I done?' _I thought hysterically.

"Kebe...Kebechet?" I asked, in a regular tone.

She looked up at expectantly.

"Daddy?" She asked.

I quickly walked back inside and dashed up the stairs into my room. I set my wife upon the bed, Kebechet getting off my leg and hopping onto the bed. I summoned cloth and wrapped around Anput's head, covering her gash that I have I unfortunately created. Kebechet clung to me again, except on my chest and began to sob softly. I rubbed her back, trying to remember anything else...unfortunately...I can't.

**How did you like the chapter? I thought it was awesome, many different things happening. I hoped YOU liked it! :D**

**Fact: Did you know that there was an island (sorry I forgot the name; I think it was Cretes) that was ruled by having women as the dominant sex instead of guys in the ancient times?**

**Question: If you only had one wish (that you couldn't ask for more), what would be your wish?**

**I would want the world to become like that of Pokemon, me as a Zoroark! :D**

** OR**

**Marry Anubis and become a Goddess! =^w^=**

**Kairi =^.^= **


	17. The Real Side of Anubis is Shown

**Anubis's POV**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't really remember anything in the last 5 millennium. The only thing that did was very recent and I was just lucky to even gain it. I pounded my fist upon the arm rest on my throne and sighed angrily, cursing myself for this troublesome problem to come up out of nowhere...at least I don't remember any of it. I know _something _happened, but I wish I could remember what.

I ignore all of the other Gods, saying things as I hit my head, or I received a very bad head injury. I am not that easily influenced, who do they take me for? It appears that I have lost my dominance over the other Gods for the such mediocre fake memories they try to give me.

I rubbed my temple in annoyance, a small growl forming deep in my throat. I leaned against my hand and stared at Ammit that was now sleeping soundly right in front of the scales. All the work has been done for today, the only unexpectance we shall get is if a weakling soul killed him or herself. They truly do not know how a life is very precious that they are given.

I ignored the thought and stood up from my throne. Ammit ears' perked up and his eyes slowly watched me exit the room and into the Hall of Two Truths, where a busy Thoth is reading through the scroll.

"Ah, Anubis." He greeted unemotionally," I was about to get you. It appears we have a thief we need to judge for punishment, please have a seat so I can go ahead and call my servants to bring him in."

"Thoth, I thought I made it clear that you do not tell me what to do." I said, my tone aggravated.

"Do you really mean by asking you to take a seat?" He said a bit surprised. "I can't believe you would get worked up over something so small and-"

I stood up angrily and clenched his throat tightly, dropping his scroll as he clamped his hands over mine.

"I AM GOD OF THE DEAD, YOU TREAT ME WITH RESPECT. I AM THE BORDER BETWEEN DUAT AND THE MORTAL WORLD, YOU SHOULD KNOW SINCE YOU ARE GOD OF WISDOM THAT YOU WILL TREAT AN ELDER GOD RESPECT!" I demanded in a strict tone.

He looked up at with terror in his eyes as I smacked him against the throne he was upon. I scoffed at him and turned towards my throne and sat upon in an orderly manner. I watched him look at me with terror and bewilderment in his eyes. I looked at him expectantly and gestured my hand towards the golden door.

He composes himself and grabbed the scroll that was dropped to the ground. He signaled towards the servants and brought a male soul that was a bit overweight and had no hair. They dragged him right in front of us. He looked up at us with fear and he trembled, trying to bear himself the embarrassment by standing in a broad position. I couldn't help but smile at his displeasure, it made me feel good to see a horrible person about to suffer for his crime.

"Yohabi, you are trialed for the crimes of theft and dishonoring a god, how do you plead?" Thoth read off the scroll.

_'He did not tell me this, he only said that he was a theft.' _I thought angrily.

"I...I...I had to do it, it just wasn't fair!" He pleaded in a desperate tone.

"Which God did he violate?" I asked in a deep tone.

Thoth was taken aback by my tone but still answered," Anput."

My eyes grew wide and I clenched my hands on the arm rest. I growled fiercely as I stood up from my throne and made my way towards the soul. I grabbed his neck and lifted him to make eye contact.

"YOU...VIOLATED MY WIFE?" I asked, my voice filled with hatred.

Before I could let him plea for forgiveness I continued.

"YOUR PUNISHMENT...I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL." I continued.

"Please! No!" The soul pleaded.

I grabbed him with both hands and squeezed him into his regular ball-shaped form and opened my mouth...quickly devouring the rotten soul. I closed my mouth and walked angrily towards Thoth. I pounded his throne and looked at him in a menacing way. He flinched and once again dropped his scroll to the ground, this time crumbling it with my foot.

"Never leave any important information out again, Thoth." I commanded.

He nodded his head quickly, covering his face with his hands. I stood back up and exited through the golden gates and slammed them shut, making the sound echo across the room and the halls as I made my way towards home.

**Wepwawet's POV**

I hummed to myself as I made some bacon and eggs, and of course English muffins for my English girlfriend. I put the English muffins in the toaster and pushed the lever so it could toast it a healthy brown color. I grabbed a couple of eggs, and placed them in a big cup and used a spoon to stir it where it was only a yellow color afterwards. I poured the liquid eggs onto the pan that was cookingon the stove and grabbed a spatula, mixing it around and creating scrambled eggs.

Then I grabbed some thawed bacon strips and set it in a another pan that was on the opposite side of the pan with the eggs. I watched them sizzle until it was just right. Then I heard the English muffins pop out. I grabbed some grape and strawberry jelly and smoothed each onto the different side of the muffin.

I set an even amount of eggs and bacon onto each of our plates, except hers with the English muffins, and set them on the table. As I put a vase of different colored daisies in the middle of the table, I heard Sadie's voice ring out to me.

"Hero!" She said.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"That was the song you were humming, Hero by Skillet." She answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh, yeah. I'm usually a fan of rock and techno." I said with a silly smile.

"I could smell breakfast all the way upstairs." She said, making her way towards the table.

"Yeah, usually I don't eat a fancy breakfast, but I think a girl like you deserves one." I replied happily.

She blushed a little as she sat down with the plate full of English muffins, bacon, and eggs.

"You actually made toasted, jelly English muffins." She said as she took a bite of one.

"Of course, I thought you would like to have one with breakfast." I said as I sat across the table from Sadie.

"Oh, and a...thanks for the gift." She said, blush appearing on her face again.

"Of course, it looked like your combat boots were a bit worn out so I made you new ones to last much longer." I said as I took a bite of my bacon.

After the little talk we had it grew quiet as we finished the delicious meal I prepared for us. The quiet to me was a bit uncomfortably, especially with Sadie around. It made me feel uneasy and a bit lonesome. If someone had the exact same face as you and had a different, much 'hotter' personality than you, which one would you prefer?

"Zack, is something wrong?" Sadie asked with a worried tone.

I looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile and shook my head as I continued to finish my breakfast. But she didn't stop there.

"Was it something that I said?" She asked, her face glum.

"No, of course not." I replied.

"Then please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know there's something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong, Sadie!"

"Please tell me!" She yelled.

"STOP!" I yelled as I angrily stood up from my seat.

Sadie looked at me with fear in her eyes, I immediately regretted the way I yelled at her. I looked away and darted up the stairs.

"Wait, Zack come back!" She called.

I continued up the stairs and towards my room. I shut the door and flopped onto my bed, not long after I heard a faint knock. I looked at the door with a depressing expression on my face, knowing whether or not to open the door.

"Zack," Sadie's muffled voice said," I'm sorry if I hit a soft spot, I didn't mean to make you upset. Please let me in."

My eyes became somber as I stood up from my bed and made my way over to the door. I opened the door to see a depressed Sadie on the other side.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

I pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"It's not your fault," I whispered into her ear," I just overreacted that's all."

She looked up at me, her eyes fierce," If something's troubling you, don't hesitate to tell me."

I continued to look at her, her eyes dolce with fire and spreading into my eyes. Her spirit sends me on a journey through the Duat that I have never experienced before; knocking on Hathor's door.

I hugged her tighter, "Alright."

I led her to my bed and we sat down together, ready to talk about something that I had dealt with ever since I was born.

**Like it? I hoped you did. Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! :D**

**Fact: The Hall of Two Truths is a real place in Egyptian Mythology, and it's purpose is the same.**

**Question: Okay this is a riddle, it's pretty tough. _The man who made it doesn't need it, the man who bought it doesn't want it, but the man who needs it doesn't know it._**

**Of course I already know the answer...hope you figure it!**

**Kairi =^.^=**


	18. A Faceless Nobody, That's Who I Am

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. Warning: future chapters may be rated M due to cruel Violence and disturbing imagery, fair warning. You have been warned. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, from this moment on I believe things are going to start getting ugly. Good Luck! :D**

**Anubis's POV**

I closed the door behind me as I made my way upstairs towards me and my wife's bedroom. I opened the door casually and saw my darling sitting on the bed facing the window. She looked at me, her eyes a bit puffy and red and her cheeks red with little trails of dry dirt and mascara etched on it. She held a tissue to her mouth to hide her quivering lips although she had failed to hide it.

I couldn't help but feel distressed over what she might have been through. I sat down next to her and extended my arm in which she gladly took and wrapped it around her back as she cuddled next to me. She sobbed softly to herself as I felt my chest get wetter each minute. I placed my head on top of hers and wrapped my other arm around her head. She did not look up. Nor did she waver from her crying. I do not recall ever seeing her like this...but then again I still have amnesia.

"What happened?" I whispered softly into her ear.

Her grip on me grew tighter and she stopped moaning as she clenched her teeth tightly. I wasn't there for her. The only reason that I am here is only luck from a God that spoke too much for his little heart to take, if I haven't I would not be here trying to comfort my wife. I played with her hair as I twirled a fragment of her long flowing hair with my fingers.

She continued to sob. Sob. It feels like all my life I have seen people sob; over loved ones who passed away...or whether it is to beg for forgiveness. But this time it is much different. This time I actually cared.

**Wepwawet's POV**

"It...it all started when it was the first day of school in the mortal world...I guess. It was a beautiful day, Ra was giving his best today as he rode his boat in the best possible way he could. I...I was raised by my father, Set, so I never actually knew anything about Anubis at the time...nor did I know my mother." I paused as I took a quick glimpse of Sadie sitting next to me, her face filled with curiosity.

"Then I met him, except he didn't exactly have a host so he was in his Godly form wearing a necklace with his symbol on it, so he can go anywhere without having to be in a graveyard." I continued.

"Just like the one Anubis gave me for my birthday." Sadie interrupted, her eyes shining like sapphires just cleaned from hot steam.

"The one he gave you was his...he only had one and he couldn't make anymore." I corrected.

Sadie's expression turned from curiosity to guilt, she gazed down at the floor, lost in thought. I grabbed her hand and put it on my lap. She looked at me, I gave her a sad smile in return. She did the same.

"I remember seeing Anubis leaning against the wall near the entrance, he didn't look up or do anything. He stayed like that for a long time. Unlike him though, acting so _cool_, I was anxious and nervous. I never had friends before because of how ruthless how dad could be, so I thought this might be different. I saw a group of boys and started to walk near them, but when I got close they saw me and ran away. I felt shunned, I hated being alone. I looked behind me and saw my brother staring at me from a distance. His expression didn't change, or his stance. It sent shivers up my spine. The bell from the traditional gold bell above the school rang. He looked and walked away. I stood there dumbstruck but quickly got out of it when I went inside the school. After that, everything went downhill." I paused and bit down on my fist to control my anger upon thinking of my brother. I felt Sadie lean against me, her head on my shoulder. I smiled and patted her head like a pet. She gave me a glare as if waiting to bite my hand off.

"Whenever I tried asking a question or a run a mile or...or...or even eating lunch, Anubis would always beat me to it. His social rank went all the way up to the most popular kid in school and won all the hearts of the girls. While I was continued to be shunned. I felt like a copy, a duplicate, a faceless nobody. Even in godly ranks he was better than me and soon won all the praise from our father and mother...I wished I was never born." I concluded.

Sadie's eyes were wide with shock and sadness. She continued to lean on me as the room grew quiet and developed an unsettling atmosphere. I don't think it was a good idea to tell her this, now she's depressed.

"Why don't you and I go shopping down in Duat?" I offered to cheer her up.

She looked at me, her spirits rising as her eyes started to twinkle like they always do. "Do they have any ice cream parlors down there?"

"Don't know, why don't we look?" I asked.

"Alright, but you're buying." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, like _she _would have cash any ways. She is not the type to do dirty work.

**Anubis's POV**

"What did he do to you?" I asked her in a concern tone.

"He...he tried to...rape me." She stuttered. "He had something hidden in his jacket, I didn't know what it was but I knew that it wasn't his. I don't know why he said this to me or why."

My eyes grew wide and could feel my anger boil inside me, my blood run cold, my eyes seeing red. If only I was there to save her from the horrible fiend that rests in the pits of my stomach.

"Do not worry, Anput. He won't hurt anymore...he's gone." I reassured her.

"Th...thank you." She cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been 3 hours, Anput is now asleep in my arms. Exhausted from her sobbing and crying. I laid her head on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. The sun was still in the sky, so I decided to take a walk.

I exited my home and walked towards the center of Duat, where Duat's market is placed.

**Sorry that it's a bit short and not very exciting. But hopefully I will update soon. See ya!**

**Fact: People believe that Ra is on the top of the 'food chain' when it comes to all of the Gods and Goddesses. But it actually, it is Nun, or pronounced Neith that had children; which was Ra and Atum. Nun's siblings are Apep and Sobek.**

**Question: In all of Humanity's past...what in your opinion is the worst?**

**For me it was when the Romans took over Egypt...than the Arabs pretty much went on from there.**


	19. Uncontrolled Emotions

**Hi you guys! Just like I said things are going to go a little downhill to crazy town. But of course it isn't a cliff and won't just happen instantly, so don't think that. Wow! I can't believe all the reviews you guys gave me! This is so awesome! Thank you guys so much! Now just to make sure of anything, review if there any problems or comments you would like to make as usual and enjoy!**

**Walt's POV**

Sadie...Sadie...Sadie. Those are the only words that float all around my head. It feels like a war is going on inside me, whether or not to be pitiful to Sadie or merciless. My jealousy and hate is having a fit with my deep love towards her. The emotion is so powerful...it's like bequeathing...only it feels like it will _never _end.

Ever since Sadie _visited_, I denied ever leaving my room. Not even for food. I have grown a bit skinny but not close to death. My emotions destroyed all of being, I can't feel pain or have any strength to even move a finger. I'm completely numb. The usual people try to persuade me to leave and eat something, get sunlight, move!

But their eyes opened. Too late. They stopped coming. The days go by, nothing changes. I wondered if it was best that I should die, but I think my heart already answered that question. My heart is no longer here, only a dark pit filled with turmoil is left. I turned my attention towards the mirror against the wall. Without even thinking...I got up and staggered towards the mirror.

The only thing I saw was a corpse.

**Jaz's POV**

Walt isn't eating, moving, or even sleeping. But I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. His body is already passed the limit of surviving without nutrition. I want him to eat, I want him to live! But we all know who the only person can do this. And he's long gone.

**Wepwawet's POV**

"What is this?!" Sadie asked in delight as she took another sip from the bottle.

"One of Egypt's sweet delicacies." I answered proudly. "Milk with honey and bread with caramel inside."

"It's so good! I think it beats ice cream!" Sadie said as a she took another piece of the caramel bread.

I watched her eat the rest of the food in pleasure. I love it when she's happy. It fills the emptiness in my heart, making it rich in sweet caramel.

Then Sadie stopped eating, I looked towards the direction she was looking at. The crowd was separating into two, making a row clear. Then my eyes widened when I saw my brother walking towards our direction, a blank face on. I narrowed my eyes, he never gave that stare...the only time was before he met-.

I stopped all trains of thoughts when he stopped and stood in front of our table, the crowd resuming their travel behind.

"Why are you with this mortal? You know mortals aren't allowed in Duat unless they are dead and passed the 'Weighing of the Hearts' ceremony." Anubis asked bluntly.

Sadie looked at him wide-eyed, bewildered at what he just said.

"Anubis, what's wrong with you! Don't you remember me? What's going on!?" Sadie stood from her chair abruptly, making the chair fall.

"Quiet mortal!" Anubis commanded.

"You jerk! Why are acting like this! I thought we were friends!" Sadie yelled.

"I SAID QUIET!" Anubis ordered maliciously.

He waved his hand angrily towards Sadie, but before he could release the gravity force I pushed her out of the way and instead hit me. I flew across the room and hit the wall on the other side. Sadie on the other hand was on the floor, her eyes still wide but now with anger.

I staggered back onto my feet and turned into my true form, summoning my double-bladed axe. My brother too summoned his axe and walked in a threatened way towards me. My eyes were seeing red, but all my anger wasn't just on Anubis now, I realized what had happened to him...his punishment. I will get the other Gods soon enough, but now I need to focus on my rage for the menacing way he tried to hurt Sadie.

I charged at him, blades sharpened and ready to attack, but before Anubis and I could collide Sadie ran in-between us and held her arms out.

"Stop it right now!" She screamed.

Anubis lowered his axe, only to grab Sadie by the neck. He lifted her up, strangling her with his free hand.

"You're very annoying, I should have killed right on the spot when I had the chance." He said in mercilessly.

Tears escaped from Sadie's eyes as she held onto Anubis's hands to break-free from his hold.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I yelled as I raced towards him and tackled him.

Sadie fell onto the floor as Anubis's grip slipped as I tackled him to the floor, earning attention from thousands of people walking by. Before Sadie could do anything else, I transported her back to my house and made sure she stayed there.

Anubis pushed me off and got back onto his feet. I did the same, but instead of fighting he just stared at me, as if looking deep into my soul. I couldn't take it, he has been doing this for years and years to come and it etched deep into my grieving soul.

"Come and fight me you bastard!" I threatened.

"You know, don't you?" He asked.

I looked at him dumbfounded, but my eyes remained hard. He must be talking about the punishment.

"Who did this to me?! Who erased my memories?!" He asked.

I stared him, but now my eyes turned solemn. He did not move, nor did I.

"Every God involved with the Brooklyn House." I answered unemotionally.

I retreated my axe, but before my brother could say anything, I transported back to my house.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I know it's a little short but a bit emotional right?**

**Fact: Did you know on the 21st of December, the Mayan Calendar ends? I'm sure you did because of the whole 'end of the world' jig.**

**Question: If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?**

**I would become a GODDESS! **

**Kairi =^.^=**


	20. Beginning Anew

**This isn't just a chapter...this is a dedication to the poor children and adults who have lost their lives due to a corrupted soul. May the families who weep over their loss good days and sweet rejoice...because the poor souls are now upon God's Gate.**

**Walt's POV**

I have grown so weak and feeble. I lied on my bed, emaciated by now. My eyes now dull and motionless, my lips parched and chapped, my hair wild and frizzy, my face pale. I would cough every once in a while, sometimes blood came out. My eyes gave me delirious visions of false happiness and cold apparitions of the dead...if only I was born dead.

Sadie has moved on hasn't she? She is in love with someone else? I laughed to myself. Why should I care anymore? I am at my end...and I'm happy. This world is ugly yet beautiful...but it seems I'm always on its dark side. There was a reason I was cursed...why was I so naive? Should I have known this sooner?

I coughed and covered my mouth. Blood splattered upon it. I did not care.

Then I heard a voice inside my head..._Mirror_.

I stood and followed the only word it gave, I feebly got up and slowly marched to the unveiling mirror that I soon began to resent. I looked at it, that same corpse stood there, only this time it was smirking. I thought it might have been evil I have been staring at, Set, maybe Apophis... but no...it was just myself.

_Why are you giving up on our life? _It asked, his voice sinister and dark. I did not answer. I _couldn't _answer...I wished I knew myself.

_You know we're sick of what the Kanes have done, taking the credit, doing things we wished we were chosen to do. You and I both know that they are a nuisance, rat-like features and just waiting to be exterminated. _I stayed silent, thinking over who or what this thing is. Then an idea erupted, is this my Ka?

_There is so much we don't know, but what we do know now is we're connected to Apophis. _If anyone in the house heard this their eyes would have gone wide with fear and rage...but I numbly stared unemotionally at the corpse instead.

_We both know there is a reason WHY we had this curse...curse of Tutankhamen. You...no...we may not believe this but we are related directly to the God of Destruction! _I lowered my head...I was too numb to express anything.

"So the corpse I faintly look at is none other than the Ka of the God of Destruction." I bluntly asked. The figure only smiled deeper.

Suddenly, the war has stopped. Love and Hate obliterated. I looked upon the mirror once more, but my reflection followed my movements this time...but the smile remained. I touched my lips to see if the demonic smile was real. It was.

**Wepwawet's POV**

I arrived in my room, only to see my darling girlfriend crying on the bed. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, bringing her close to me. She continued to cry, this time over my shoulder, gasping and sputtering nonsense about what had just happened. Although I was still in my true form, it did not faze her, I could only hold her tighter into my embrace.

"Sadie. Sadie look at me." I calmly asked.

She slowly looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks puffy and red. I gently grabbed under her chin and lifted her face so we could have eye contact. She leaned in and without asking, gave me a kiss...asking for reassurance. I gave it to her. We continued to kiss, our tongues pleading for entrance into the other's mouth. We were lost in the moment, we fell and ended lying down upon the bed...me on top of her.

I pulled away from the kiss, earning an annoying glare from her. I smiled and bit her neck, sucking her sweet, royal blood. She moaned in delight as she held on tighter to me. I let go, once again earning another glare upon her now somber face.

**(The following is rated M...first off I am not the type of person that writes this kind of stuff down. So don't be expecting some kind of describable sex or anything like that from me. A very detailed make out is all you're going to get out of me.)**

She removed her shirt...her pants...her combat boots...and let's just say we had the best night of our life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sadie's POV**

We had the best night of our life. I...I was so tired, and exhausted I didn't even remember falling asleep. I woke up to him laying right next to me, his muscular arms grasping me in a tight hug. I felt so happy being with him, I didn't want to leave.

Then I felt an odd sensation in my stomach.

I cupped my hand over my mouth and struggled to get out of Zack's arms. He woke up instantly, as if he just had a bad dream. I ran towards the bathroom and let everything out. I heard footsteps nearby and then Zack held my hair up so it would not get in the way, his other arm rubbing my back gently.

After I finished I flushed my mess down the toilet, and made my way towards the sink. I splashed water onto my face and washed my hands, Zack handed me the towel and dried myself off.

I've seen enough movies and TV shows, I looked at Zack. He looked at me, his expression unreadable. I looked down at my stomach, he gripped my hand.

"Do you think I'm..." I couldn't even bare to finish my sentence.

His grip tightened and he knelt down. He put his large hand over my stomach and closed his eyes, I could feel his energy searching inside and then he suddenly stopped. He stood up, his hand still holding mine. He looked at me, and gave me a long and very passionate kiss.

He broke away and gripped my other hand. He suddenly broke into a wide smile and grabbed me, pulling me into a huge hug. He...he began to cry...cry tears of joy. I couldn't help but follow him.

After all, we're going to have a family.

**Anubis's POV**

I slept with Anput and Kebechet. Kebechet had a nightmare and I let her sleep with us. I couldn't help but wonder what was the Brooklyn House? And who were the Gods who are involved with it? Are they evil? I decided not to dwell on it and went back to sleeping.

I awoken abruptly...I sensed it. It...it can't be. I got out of bed and quickly went downstairs without waking my family. I opened the curtains and closed my eyes focusing on where the source of the sense came from.

I opened my eyes. My brother's house.

"He didn't..." I growled.

**Fact: Today at 9:30 a.m. A psychotic man entered a normal Elementary School in Connecticut...killing and wounding children and adults. 6 adults died, including teachers and the principal. 20 children were shot, a little first grader stabbed. Everyone on Fanfiction, please send this message across. Let the people whose family have suffered from the tragic loss know that we are there for them and remember the little and strong souls the evil man took today.**

**Question: Do you think our world will develop strongly where everyone is moral and there is no need for a government or law enforcement?**

**That's the kind of world I believe everyone should have. **


	21. Lil' Sweetheart

**Hi! Thank God it's the holidays! And I'm on break too! Maybe now I can have more time on my stories! =^.^=**

**Sadie's POV**

I'm a parent...I'm a parent! How should I feel? Is this going to be painful? Oh, why did this happen to me now?! What's going to happen next? Will I have a big stomach now?

I mentally slapped myself. I'm acting ridiculous! I've been pregnant for a couple of hours and already I'm having major mood swings? This sucks.

On the other hand, Zack's going crazy. He has a giant smile plastered on his face while he is in his 'little workshop', making a beautiful crib. I sat down on the bed rested my head on my hands. I'm sure mom and dad would not like this, me being pregnant and at the age of 15! Zack might as well make a coffin for me too.

While I continued thinking on how to evade my father's rampage on me, I heard a soft knock on the door. Zack came in with a blue apron on and a tray full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon...and of course the English muffins.

"Is this even necessary? Including the apron?" I asked.

"But I like the apron, and plus although this is a time to celebrate, this is our child's first breakfast isn't it?" He said cheerfully.

I smiled, he was right. I helped him put the tray on the bed right in front of me, and he took a seat right next to me. He placed his normal arm around me and brought me close to him, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"I love you." He said lovely

"I love you too." I said back.

We gave each other quick kiss before enjoying the hearty breakfast Zack made.

**Walt's POV**

I have decided to go to the library. As I staggered there, I was met with bewildered and caring eyes along the way.

"What happened to Walt?" A voice gasped.

"Is he going to be okay?" Another voice asked.

"What should we do?" A voice whispered.

I paid no mind to them, my only objective was to find something in the Library. Right as I was about to the veer the corner, I stumbled into Jaz. We collided and both fell to the ground. Jaz looked up at me in shock, her eyes sparkling with beauty.

"Walt, you're okay." She said, relieved.

She hugged me tightly, I couldn't help but hug back. We stayed like this for a little while before she broke away.

"Come. You need to eat now! Before it's too late." She ushered.

"Not right now." I answered plainly. "First, I must get to the Library."

"What, Why? We can do that later, you're running out of strength!" She urged.

She tried to pull my hand but was no use, she stared at me, her eyes begging me to go with her. I tightened my grip on her hand and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and led me towards the kitchen.

**Wepwawet's POV**

"I'm stuffed." Sadie sighed.

"Of course you're stuffed, you have a baby in there." I joked.

She glared at me, I couldn't stop laughing. She let out a big yawn and her eyes became drowsy, I felt the same way as her, I was so tired from all that cooking.

Then a loud knock boomed and echoed all over the house. We were up and now awake from the sound. I got off the bed and headed down the stairs.

"I'm coming with you." Sadie said.

"No, it might be too dangerous." I countered. "You stay up there."

"I'm coming whether you like it or not. I'm not a weakling, I can take care of myself!" She yelled.

"Maybe not you but our child inside!" I said.

She stayed silent and sat back on the bed.

"Just come back as quickly as you can." She muttered.

I sighed and went down the stairs, making my way towards the door. But when I opened it, I was greeted by my brother, his eyes filled with hate and rage.

"We need to talk, now!" Anubis said sternly.

**Sorry that it's super short, my brain just turned into a dud right now and I can't think of anything...but I still wanted to right a chapter...so there! **

**Fact: Did you know that it actually takes ten months to have a baby? It's true because mother's have their baby a couple of weeks after the 9th month...sometimes much earlier than that.**

**Question: What're you looking for as you're gift for the holidays? For Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza,etc. **


	22. Blame the House of Life

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating for a very long time. My heart just wasn't into it. I've been trying to make sure and update some stories once in a while but overall I just wasn't in it. Now, I'm starting to slowly get my inspiration back to write more chapters on my other stories. So just to summarize, I'm sorry...don't kill and just enjoy the chapter.**

**Anubis's POV**

"You really are a pain in my ass." I growled as I shoved my way, causing my brother to stumble a bit.

"Why the hell are you here?!" He growled back, shoving me to the door.

"What do you think? I'm just here to have a tea party with you?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Then what exactly are you here for?" He yelled, trying to tower over me.

"Because you had an affair with a damn mortal! That's what the hell happened!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. "And you got her pregnant."

His eyes turned bright red as he unsheathed his claws, "If you hurt her...-"

"If I hurt her what the hell can you do, create a coffin for her and your unborn child?" I interrupted with malice in my voice.

He gave a death glare as he tried to swing his claw at me. I grabbed his arm used his momentum against him as I grabbed his stomach and flipped him onto his back. He yelped as he staggered back onto his feet. I walked up the stairs quickly but only to be tackled down the stairs when he grabbed my tail and yanked it. I fell on him and he struggled to be free from me. I quickly got up and kicked him on his side. He tumbled onto the hard floor and bumped into the coffee table. I took this chance and quickly sped up the stairs before he could counter, and headed for his master bedroom.

**Wepwawet's POV**

I grunted as I slowly got up onto my knees, my side was sore now when my brother kicked it and running into the coffee table. I staggered unsteadily towards the stairs and held fast onto the railing, everything spun as I started to lightheaded and I could feel a pounding in my head along with a ringing in my ears that made it worse. I felt my head and could large bump on it, it must have happened when Anubis fell on me.

Then I heard an explosion coming from the master bedroom, along with Sadie saying Ha-di and other spells I couldn't make out. I shifted all my weight onto the railing as I did my best to quickly climb the stairs. I could hear her scream along with a few more spells spoken, but not even once did I hear a sound from my brother. And that's what worried me.

"Sadie..." I called out, my voice raspy.

I didn't hear her call back. Then as I reached the top of the stairs...everything grew quiet. All I could hear was my unsteady breathing. My eyes grew wide as I tried to run towards my master bedroom. I kept calling her name, I kept slamming into walls and tripping over my own feet.

But once I opened the door, did my suspicions come true. I saw my brother tower over Sadie who was lying on the floor twitching in pain. She and the floor was covered in blood. My brother's claw too was covered in blood but in it was the dear embryo, our child, lifeless and pale white.

I collapsed onto my knees as I took everything in, tears started to roll down my cheeks as my eyes focused on the floor.

"You truly are a disgrace to the Gods." Anubis said with annoyance. "Mating with a mortal, impurities. It makes me sick."

"Like you're the one to talk." I whispered, my voice still raspy.

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes unchanged.

"You kissed the same girl you just gutted." I whispered desperately.

His expression didn't change, instead he clenched his claw that held my child. causing blood to flow from his hand. He threw the child at me and landed on the floor right in front of me. My lips quivered as I went to pick the poor thing up but before I could, Anubis stepped on it in a hostile way.

"You know that reminds me, you haven't told me much about what happened to me. Tell me who were the Gods that were involved in the House of Life?" He said unemotionally.

I refused to answer, all my emotions boiling inside me all at once. I couldn't think of an answer to say. Anubis sighed and headed towards the doorway.

"I'm sure by the way you're acting, I wasn't all this hostile, am I correct?" He said.

My body quivered in response as I stared at my now disembodied child bleeding on the floor.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for them...and maybe your child would still be alive right now." He said matter-of-factly.

I clenched my teeth as my lips continued to quiver. I heard Anubis walk away and head down the stairs toward the main door.

"Oh, and do yourself a favor...look for a Goddess to love and mate. It'll ruin our name if you continue making love to a mortal and I'll tell you now, there are Gods and Goddesses out there that does much worse to Gods and their mortal lovers than I did today. Keep that in mind next time." I heard him yell coldly before I could hear the door slam shut.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again sorry for the long update.**

**Fact: The project, "The Bucket List" comes from the saying: "Before you kick the Bucket"...translation; before you die.**

**Question: What's one thing you would put on your Bucket List?**

**I would want to at least visit Egypt once.**


End file.
